En el fin de los tiempos
by Moores
Summary: Los omegas han estado al mando desde hacía más de un siglo. Su mundo se encuentra en un inestable equilibrio, protegido solo por la rigidez de sus reglas. Pero el tiempo de los omegas parece a punto de terminar cuando uno de ellos es víctima de un alfa... y no quiere que su atacante sea ejecutado. [AU - Omegaverse].
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es la primera vez que escribo un omegaverse, esperó que salga bien. Este texto será Spones y la verdad no se cuantos capítulos me de para hacer… pero prometo esforzarme un montón para que salga. Gracias por entrar, y leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Star Trek TOS no me pertecené, se hace esto por el gusto de escribir y ver nuevas aventuras (y parejas raras).**

.-.-.-.-.

 **Ola**

Hacía tan solo dos siglos, los _omegas_ eran minoría y estaban por completo suprimidos por los bestiales seres llamados _alfas_. Desde siempre, los _omegas_ habían sido violados, mutilados y asesinados por los _alfas_ , quienes solo buscaban satisfacer sus propios deseos y preñar a los _omegas_ , aun contra su voluntad.

Ellos, más débiles físicamente, encajados en un ciclo de celos que evitaba que pudieran estar concentrados demasiado tiempo antes de que sus cuerpos se calentarán y comenzarán a escurrir fluidos espesos.

Si un _omega_ tenía suerte, un _alfa_ se uniría a él y le trataría bien el resto de su vida, aun si no eran los deseos del _omega._ Le llenaría de hijos, le protegería de otros _alfas_ salvajes… solo si se tenía suerte. Pocos _omegas_ tenían suerte.

La mayoría terminaba violado, atrapados en una unión poco deseable, llena de violencia y niños que no se amaban, con un ser que no se toleraba. Algunos se suicidaban, otros eran asesinados por sus _alfas,_ otros más eran usados para complacer en lugares sucios, desagradables. Los _betas,_ el tercer género, poco hacía por ayudar, se mantenían al margen y callados.

Hasta que los _omegas_ se cansaron.

Antes del primer contacto alienígena, los _omegas,_ reducidos a un puñado de 10 por cada 100 _alfas_ , toco su fondo. Alió fuerzas con _betas_ que no eran indiferentes a su dolor, juntos diseñaron el supresor llamado _Februus._

Este supresor era tan eficientemente poderosos como peligroso. Eliminaba no sólo el celo a totalidad, sino que alteraba la química del cerebro para que el aroma de un omega desapareciera. Por completo. Los primeros en usarlo, murieron del impacto. La segunda ronda, fue un éxito.

Se mezclaron eficazmente en el mundo, nadie supo que eran _omegas._ A los dos años del éxito de _Februus,_ la guerra estallo.

Los _omegas_ y _betas_ rebeldes estaban tan infiltrados, que la derrota _alfa_ fue inminente. Fue una época de dolores y guerras tan horrendas, que el número de _omegas_ y _alfas_ se equilibró por completo. Los _betas_ fueron mayoría, y aunque hubo quienes trataron de tomar el poder, su naturaleza no era por si misma de posesión, de poder. Eran pacíficos y prefirieron trabajar con los _omegas_ para que su mundo estuviera en un equilibrio para todos.

Después de aquello, los omegas solo eran identificables al nacer, más eran separados de sus familias, igual que betas y alfas. Se crearon tres colonias de estudios. La colonia A, B y C.

Sólo los miembros de la colonia sabían a qué género pertenecía esa colonia.

La división se debía a la búsqueda constante de proteger la seguridad de los chicos y chicas _omegas_. No existían familias, no como tal, y los chicos _omegas_ se criaban todos como hermanos. Sus vidas siempre estaban unidas, siempre eran _hermanos_. Un _omega_ jamás traicionaba a otro.

Los _betas_ se criaban en mismas condiciones, siempre eran profundamente íntimos uno de los otros.

Los _alfas,_ por otro lado no lo eran. Su propia naturaleza era competitiva, agresivas, violenta.

Para proteger tanto a omegas como a alfas, y que nadie fuera descubierto por tomar supresores, se creó el dispositivo _Luz._ Este dispositivo, insertado en las nucas de los niños a penas nacían, cubierto por el cabello de la persona, funcionaba como identificación. Al pasar por las puertas metálicas de tiendas, instituciones y oficinas, el dispositivo activaba y toda información era accesible. Toda menos el género.

Este mismo dispositivo liberaba _Februus_ en el sistema sanguíneo de los _omegas_ , a fin de que nunca tuvieran que preocuparse de tomarlo. De esa forma los _omegas_ se volvieron por completo invisibles a los _alfas,_ quienes solo podían esperar la suerte de que un _omega_ se fijara en ellos y les permitiera una unión.

Spock siempre supo todo eso. Su madre, Amanda Grayson, era una _omega._ Ella siempre había llevado su dispositivo _Luz_ , desde que él tenía memoria; por ello había descubierto que el de su madre era perfectamente distinto al de otros humanos.

Al cuestionar, su madre terminó por confesar que ella era _omega_ y su _Luz_ era diferente pues liberaba supresores constantemente. Por eso, cuando vio al médico enviado por la Flota Estelar, supo al momento de ver las lucecillas entre su espeso cabello oscuro, que estaba en presencia de un _omega._

Claro, todos ahí hablaban de él como un _beta,_ algo común entre los miembros de la raza humana que, a diferencia suya, no eran ni capaces de detectar el aroma que ese hombre emanaba. Él era vulcano, pero también era un _alfa._

Su nacimiento había sido todo un revuelo científico, el primer hijo mestizo de vulcano y humano que no solo era capaz de mantener el ciclo reproductor vulcaniano, sino que además respondía apropiadamente a las funciones biológicas de un _alfa_. El gobierno humano ofreció a sus padres que él fuese insertado en la colonia de educación para _alfas._ Su padre se rehusó rotundamente, por lo cual Spock fue educado como un vulcano.

― Es todo un gruñón, ¿no es cierto? Dicen que su ex esposa era una beta simplemente hermosa, pero que le quito hasta los zapatos en el divorcio ― Bromeó Jim, su mejor amigo y capitán. Además de un _alfa_ saludable y muy popular entre las chicas humanas. ―, si se hubiera topado con un _omega,_ seguro no le pasa eso, ¿no crees?

Spock realmente no estaba escuchando. El vulcano miraba atentamente al médico que conversaba con calma con una de las tenientes de la nave. Aquella chica, una _beta_ de piel oscura, era muy social, y aun así le estaba costando robar palabras de aquel hombre.

Médico de profesión, tenía un doctorado en diseño de supresores genéticos y muchísimos avances médicos en su lista de logros personales. Se rumoreaba que trabajaba en un súper supresor que revertiría la condición _omega_ de forma permanente. _Un beta lamiendo traseros omegas,_ bromeaban los alfas más brutos de la nave, de la flota en realidad.

El omega en cuestión tenía cabello oscuro. Rondaba los cuarenta años, y sus ojos eran tan azules que parecían brillar de forma casi sobrenatural a través de ese ceño profundamente fruncido. Su copa siempre estaba llena de whisky, lo bebía como si fuera agua y no le afectaba. Ni siquiera parecía notar que el licor entraba a su sistema.

Llevaba ropas de gala, una larga túnica ceñida por el cuello, con una gruesa cinta alrededor de la delgada cintura. Era muy delgado en realidad, y bajo. No, en realidad no era bajo, caminaba encorvado, seguramente por la propia edad y la constante lectura que conllevaba ser un investigador médico con tan renombre. Tenía una sonrisa sincera, en cierto modo muy ladina. No supo si era su sonrisa real o era producto del alcohol. Esa era la primera vez que lo veían, era su presentación dentro de la nave. Se quedaría ahí un año o poco más.

El Enterprise tenía un numero de _omegas_ registrado bastante nutrido, aunque no eran identidades públicas, así que sólo personas como ese vulcano podían determinar quiénes eran _omegas_ , como el oficial Pavel Chekov, que corrió a saludar al doctor. Amigos del centro de instrucción, supuso. El capitán se sonrió alzando una copa para en dirección de una asistente de enfermería, rubia y sin duda alguna atractiva a los ojos del hombre.

― Es un hombre interesante, en realidad. No consideró que luzca… ¿Cómo lo dijo? Ah, sí, gruñón. ¿A quién asignará para guiarle las primeras semanas?

― La señorita Chapel es su ayudante, ya sabe… la jefa de enfermeras y el jefe de doctores van juntos como mantequilla y pan. Vamos, hay que presentarte con el gruñón― James Kirk golpeo suavemente el hombro del vulcano para hacerlo andar en dirección a ese doctor que se reía de algo que Chekov le había dicho… ¿Si acaso se conocían? Eran 20 años los que separaban una generación de la otra, cuando menos.

— Oh, capitán.

James sonrió radiante al ser reconocido por el joven oficial. El doctor se giró, observando con ese par de ojos azules al vulcano y al capitán. Si, hubo reconocimiento, pero no el que su amigo rubio hubiera esperado.

El reconocimiento fue hacía el mismo vulcano. El doctor se sonrió ladino, bebiendo suavemente su copa de whisky. El olor a emoción y hormonas se alboroto tan sutilmente que seguro ni el _omega_ se había dado cuenta.

― Doctor Leonard McCoy, mi primer oficial, el señor…

― Spock, hijo del embajador Sarek y Amanda Greyson. He oído tanto de usted― Sonriente estrecho la mano del vulcano, pero entonces algo paso. Una suave ola tibia recorrió sus nervios. Le asombró y alarmó a partes iguales… ¿Qué era ese vulcano?


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí está el capítulo dos, listo para ustedes. Estaré publicando mensualmente (una disculpa si les parece demasiado) por cuestiones escolares. La universidad está haciendo un desastre de mí, y no quiero dejarlo abandonado, así que me parece mejor de este modo. Bueno, no les distraigo más. Gracias por leer y se agradecen los comentarios._

.-.-.-.-.

 **Star Trek TOS no me pertenece, no ganó nada más allá del placer de ver el Spones florecer.**

.-.-.-.-.

Leonard McCoy era el orgullo médico de la Federación Unida de Planetas. Había rediseñado tantos medicamentos, supresores de emergencia y curado a tantas personas de enfermedades tan extrañas, que la Federación le tenía en un pedestal.

A la horda de jóvenes estudiantes de medicina que ingresaban cada año, se les hablaba del magnífico trabajo que Leonard McCoy tenía en su historial. Su lista de logros profesionales era tan grande, que su lista de fracasos personales casi siempre era gentilmente ignorada por las personas más importantes de las altas esferas de la ciencia y medicina. Le ofrecían el mundo, pero él estaba muy cansado de eso.

Su, ya mencionada, lista de fracasos personales era bastante extensa.

Primero, su nacimiento.

Él consideraba su primer gran fracaso el haber nacido omega. Aunque en los altos mandos de la Flota, los Omegas eran respetados líderes, quienes mantenían la paz y la seguridad, el, en aquel entonces joven, Leonard lo encontraba limitante.

Haber tenido que pasar por el primer celo a los 12 años, antes de que _Februus_ fuera introducido en su sistema como un suero milagroso, había sido una de las experiencias más terribles de su vida. Recordaba el dolor intenso, como si estuvieran desgarrándole. Recordaba el calor, los mareos, la demencia temporal.

Su cuerpo entero apestaba a hormonas y entre sus piernas chorreaba fluido espeso, pegajoso y apestoso. El pequeño Leonard de 12 años quedó horrorizado de sí mismo y de las cosas humillantes que hizo. Aún después de poco más 30 años, al cerrar los ojos se veía en ese obscuro y desagradable cuarto, cerrado a cal y canto.

Recordaba aquel consolador de plástico hipoalergenico con relieves. En su momento lo encontró desagradable y vulgar. Se dijo que no lo usaría. Dos días después de empezado su celo, con el dolor agonizante llenando cada nervio cerebral… Aquél consolador calmó su sufrimiento. Y Leonard lo odio.

Su segundo fracaso iba de la mano con tercero.

Odiaba hablar del segundo, pero el tercero había sido tan monumental, que explotó en su cara y pronto estuvo en boca de todos los miembros importantes de las altas esferas científicas. Ese fracaso era su matrimonio.

Se había casado con una científica beta muy hermosa y brillante. Ella estaba inclinada a la investigación militar, él era medico comprometido con la mejora de los supresores utilizados hasta el momento.

El romance había sido largo, intelectual. Más que pasión y sensualidad, había estimulación mental y largas pláticas sobre todo y nada, que hacían a ambos sentirse bien, felices. Completos de una manera muy diferente a la física, pero igual de satisfactoria.

Leonard se enamoró perdidamente de ella, al grado que antes de pedirle matrimonio, le confesó su condición, un secreto muy valioso. La mayoría de las parejas no hablaban de eso en realidad.

Se casaron un mes después de habérselo dicho, y Leonard fue extremadamente feliz con eso. Al año tuvieron una pequeña, y fue el comienzo del fin.

Como todos los niños de la raza humana, sólo pudo estar con sus padres poco rato antes de ser enviada al centro de crianza y educación. Ellos adoraban la idea de la pequeña y estaban profundamente emocionados de poder tenerla esos tres días antes de entregarla para su bien.

La visitarían cada semana, como todos los niños del planeta eran visitados por sus padres… pero el medico entró primero sin la menor. Habló con ellos, les explicó que Johanna había nacido _omega._ Su esposa en primer momento no entendió el problema, pero Leonard lo sabía.

Él mismo había pasado por eso.

Los niños _omegas_ muchas veces eran pequeñitos, frágiles. El uso de supresores durante la concepción había sido el problema. Su esposa explotó entonces contra él, llena de ira. Él había usado supresores todo el tiempo.

La pequeña duro grave un par de semanas, en las que su padre y madre le miraban con amor, mientras la visitaban. Ambos estaban preocupados por la pequeña.

Leonard notó el cambió de actitud de su mujer, pero fingió no saber.

Johanna salió del hospital para ser llevada al centro exactamente al mes de nacida. Ellos volvieron a sus ocupaciones, y pronto su mujer prefería pasar todo el tiempo en el trabajo, todo el tiempo lejos. Leonard volvía a una casa vacía a descansar.

Su trabajo fue en aumento, descubrió una encima que ayudaba a suprimir naturalmente el celo y sus estragos. Fue reconocido mundialmente por estos descubrimientos.

Los años pasaron mientras él y su esposa se volvían dos desconocidos bajo un mismo techo, que visitaban a una hija en común cada semana, donde fingían que todo estaba bien.

La situación duro once años.

Durante este tiempo, Leonard nunca se engañó. Siempre supo que su mujer tenía amantes, que evitaba el hogar en común y, sobre todo, evitaba mantener relaciones sexuales con él, sólo no estaba seguro el grado en que le detestaba.

Todas las semanas visitaba a la pequeña Johanna por su cuenta, le enviaba mensajes todos los días, y recibía respuestas de su pequeña princesa, que siempre parecía muy feliz aprendiendo medicina en el centro de educación. Quería ser doctora como él, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo como padre. Durante todo ese tiempo, Leonard solo fue eso, un padre. El hombre quedo en el olvido y suspirando, suplía necesidades sexuales con pornografía y su mano en realidad. Hasta que le conoció.

El nombre de aquel hombre era Gary Mitchell. Un joven timonel de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, penetrantes. Un alfa en perfecto estado y soltero. Era risueño, alegre, y muy popular con las mujeres.

Cuando Leonard y él entraron en contacto por primera vez, cada parte de Leonard se erizo, no tardo en encontrarse en un juego de sexualidad entre el joven timonel y el mismo médico. Las miradas entre uno y el otro, el whisky y las bromas divertidas. Leonard sentía que tenía un gran amigo en Gary, pero a momentos las cosas cambiaban de contexto, algo que hacía que la consciencia de Leonard se alterara.

Su matrimonio podía ser una mierda, pero era casado, y tenía una pequeña. Siempre se decía eso. Además, Gary conocía a su mujer y sabía que Johanna estaba en el centro de educación.

Cuando la pequeña Johanna cumplió los once años, ella tuvo su primer celo. Lo supo porque su mensaje fue rebotado por el sistema con un mensaje. _Johanna McCoy no estará disponible durante los próximos días. Disculpen las molestias,_ rezaba. Leonard conocía ese mensaje de memoria. Se dio cuenta de que su pequeña niña ya no era pequeña, y al volver a casa, se enfrentó a la peor pelea de todas.

No pudo comprender como era su culpa que Johanna fuera _omega,_ ni tampoco entendía como su esposa podía ser tan hiriente, pero no se dejó. Respondió cada insulto con uno peor, y cuando ella quiso golpearle, la arrojó al sillón gruñendo enfadado.

Ella explotó contra él, le grito cuanto le odiaba, cuanto le desagrada. La dejó hablando sola y se encontró a sí mismo en el departamento de Gary Mitchell, empapado por caminar bajo la lluvia de la ciudad y sintiendo que su corazón estaba roto. Gary le dio un vaso con vodka, pero no lo bebió. Rompió en lágrimas sin poder evitarlo siquiera y aquel alfa lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertes.

Si hubiera estado más atento, hubiera notado las intenciones de aquel Alfa, pero estaba tan mal por todo, por su matrimonio hecho mierda y por su propia condición, que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

―Gary, suéltame ― Le dijo cuando quiso levantarse del sofá. El alfa sujetó fuertemente sus muñecas. En un forcejeó Leonard termino en el suelo, con un feo golpe en el mentón por un puñetazo, aturdido y sintiendo la fuerza de aquel Alfa. ―P-Para.

―Ambos sabemos que esto quieres, Leonard, ¿por qué otra razón vendría un omega a la casa de un alfa?

Los siguientes quince minutos, Leonard solo podía mantener en su mente aquella pregunta.

 _"¿Por qué otra razón vendría un omega a la casa de un alfa?"_

¿Cómo sabía Gary que él era un omega? Forcejear sólo le hizo merecedor de otros golpes y terminó por cubrir su cuello con sus manos, para no apartarlas nunca.

Gary lo intentó morder, pero sólo clavó sus dientes en la muñeca de Leonard, que gritó en todo momento de dolor y rabia.

Nunca supo quién llamó a la policía, pero ellos llegaron cuando Gary se disponía a volver a violarle, esta vez dispuesto a morderlo, pues incluso fue por cinta adhesiva con la que encintó sus muñecas y las atoró con la pata de la mesa, pues ni siquiera lo llevo a la cama o lo subió al sofá. No entendía la insistencia de marcarlo si se notaba que solo quería sexo.

La policía interrumpió y Gary fue aturdido de inmediato, Leonard fue trasladado a una clínica para una valoración médica completa. Por el grado de violencia que sufrió, tuvo que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente para atender sus lesiones. Gary había sido un monstruo con él.

Cuando despertó de la anestesia, despertó en una habitación blanca con su esposa sentada al lado hablando con oficiales. Ellos querían el testimonio de Leonard, que explicó cómo fue con Gary al considerarlo su amigo, pero de algún modo Gary sabía que era un omega. Que le había agredido sexualmente cuando él se negó a colaborar con eso. Mientras hablaba con ellos, notó como su mujer parpadeaba, mordiendo sus labios al escuchar todo lo que él había pasado y todas las cosas que Gary le había hecho. Su rostro de culpa dejo todo claro para aquel hombre.

―Tú se lo dijiste, ¿cierto? ― Le preguntó cuándo los oficiales se retiraron para continuar con su trabajo. Leonard miró a su mujer, la cual apretó la quijada y miró con culpa al hombre. Ella había hecho pública su condición, algo horrible. Una traición tan baja que nunca había oído de alguien que hiciera eso.

―Leonard, yo… lo siento…

―Estaré en este hospital tres días. Cuando vuelva a casa no quiero ver tus cosas ahí.

Un mes después de eso, su divorció estuvo listo.

La vida de Leonard comenzó a marcarse por el alcohol, relaciones efímeras con algunas mujeres Beta y de vez en cuando viajes por el espacio para probar sus investigaciones.

Nunca supo que fue de Gary, y cuando su hija Johanna cumplió 20 años, le notifico que se casaría con un Alfa con el cual se iría a vivir a un planeta en las orillas de la Federación. Apartarse de su hija le hirió mucho más de lo que creyó que podría y su trabajo se vio afectado, pues se quedó estancado al grado de que, dos años después, se le notificó que trabajaría desde una nave donde funcionaría como jefe del departamento médico, de modo que cumpliera alguna función para la Federación.

Esos eran sus tres grandes errores.

El cuarto estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, durante una fiesta de bienvenida para él y otros miembros de la flota que se agregaban a la nave Enterprise, famosa por su alto número de personas heridas y fallecidas durante sus largas misiones.

― ¿Ha oído hablar de mi? ― Le preguntó aquel vulcano confundido, arqueando una elegante ceja negra.

―Claro, conozco a su madre, Amanda. Es una mujer simplemente brillante. ¿cómo se encuentra ella?

El vulcano observó a ese hombre detenidamente. Ese omega que sonreía suavemente mientras bebía su whisky, sintiendo como Scotty parecía muy cómodo con la presencia del sureño, supuso que por el gusto de la bebida que parecían compartir ambos hombres, pero solo se pasó las manos tras la espalda con suavidad observando ese rostro.

Era delgado, pequeño, con pequeños ojos azules levemente empotrados en ese rostro, brillando. Eran tan brillantes y la sonrisa era relajada, amigable. Como si ese hombre pudiera ser el gran amigo de todos.

―Ella está bien, gracias. Jamás mencionó conocerle.

―Lo sé, nunca esperé que lo hiciera. Sería asombroso que me recodará en realidad, señor Spock. ¿Es el encargado del departamento científico? Bueno, trabajaremos estrechamente el uno con el otro.

―Encontrará que Spock es un hombre muy eficiente, Leonard― Le explicó Kirk sonriente, mientras miraba al hombre y golpeaba su vaso con el del médico, que sonrió divertido.

―Eso esperó.

El medico sonrió, una sonrisa ladina, relajada. Sin embargo, no se sentía relajado en lo más mínimo. El toque con aquella piel había hecho que su cuerpo temblará, como si el vulcano fuera una gran batería. Compartieron otras palabras, mientras el barulló de la fiesta continuaba, ajena a lo que ocurría en la mente de aquel médico.

Decidió, por su propio bien, dejar de beber aquel Whisky, agradeciendo a Scotty por la bebida.

Observó en todo momento al vulcano, sus movimientos, sus gestos. Conocía a Amanda de dos maneras. Ambas en su niñez. La primera fue por las historias que contaban en el centro de crianza. Amanda Greyson era popular como modelo femenino para las chicas omega. Era lista, hábil, una gran diplomática. Embajadora en varios planetas antes de aceptar públicamente su compromiso con el embajador vulcaniano Sarek. El nacimiento de su hijo llevó al segundo encuentro.

Cuando Leonard tenía 12 años, vio a Amanda Greyson y a su esposo ingresar al centro de crianza. Llevaba a su pequeño bebé de un año en brazos. Llevaba a Spock en brazos. Todos los niños sabían que esa gran mujer buscaba atención médica especializada.

Su pequeño hijo era vulcano, sí, pero también un alfa. Los mejores genetistas y expertos en sexualidad habían estado en ese entonces en el centro trabajando con nuevas cepas en valientes adolescentes que se anotaban a tales proyectos. Leonard no recordaba mucho de ese encuentro, había tenido su celo poco tiempo después y algunas cosas previas eran borrosas. Pero recordaba a la sonriente Amanda y a un pequeñito y regordete Spock, con grandes ojos curiosos, ¿quién iba a decir que ese nene se volvería ese duende estirado?


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Primero que nada, una disculpa por el retraso del capítulo. Se me atravesaron los finales de la universidad y fue todo un caos. Sin embargo, ya está aquí para ustedes y espero les guste. Sin más, pásele a leer._

.-.-.-.-.

 **Como saben, no ganó nada de esto y simplemente se hace por amor al arte.**

.-.-.-.-.

03

El nombre de Leonard McCoy se volvió sinónimo de terror dentro de la nave Enterprise de la Flota Estelar. Lo primero que él hizo fue revisar los antecedentes médicos de cada miembro de la flota.

Dividió a los doctores a bordo y enfermeras para comenzar a organizar un nuevo régimen alimenticio y de actividad física para cada miembro de la flota, incluido los propios doctores. Metió en cintura a la enfermería de la nave, organizando cada medicamento, venda y utensilio del lugar. Asignó a una enfermera jefe en cada enfermería y él se quedó en la enfermería principal junto a la enfermera Chapel, que era realmente competente en realidad. Esa mujer rubia le agradaba bastante.

Él se hizo cargo de corregir las dietas de los oficiales del puente. El más complicado, a su parecer, era el mismo capitán.

James T. Kirk tenía una obsesión por la repostería que impedía poder tener un verdadero control sobre ese hombre. Un día bajaba dos kilos que tenía de más, al siguiente día había subido otros tres.

Leonard siempre estaba al borde de asfixiarle para que entendiera lo que "control alimenticio" significaba en realidad. Aún así, con el paso de los meses, se volvieron buenos amigos.

Kirk le resultaba entretenido, bastante listo para ser un _alfa_ tan cabeza dura y tan atractivo a los ojos de las mujeres. Leonard lo encontraba simplemente interesante para ser un amigo, pero por sus previas experiencias con amigos _alfas_ , prefería mantener cierta distancia prudente con aquel hombre.

Claro, un día notó que Kirk creía firmemente que él era un _beta._ Eso le hizo mucha gracia, y sonrió golpeando suavemente al hombre con su codo. Sólo eso necesitó para sentirse más relajado con su amigo, porque si Kirk le creía un _beta_ , no sería un peligro potencial para él.

No iba a buscar un mínimo rasgos de _omega_ en él. Después de eso, Leonard comenzó a frecuentar más al capitán. Bebían en sus ratos libres y se reían de buen modo de cualquier cosa.

Kirk había resultado todo un anticuado, alguien que prefería libros de papel y que coleccionaba armas clásicas, que aun usaban pólvora. Era la clase de persona que a Leonard simplemente le encantaba observar.

Por otro lado, estaba aquel primer oficial. Spock.

Spock fue el último de los oficiales que decidió evaluar. Como director del programa médico, tenía acceso a los expedientes completos de cada miembro de la nave. Cada expediente hablaba de los miembros de la flota desde su nacimiento, su educación y hasta el momento actual, en el que Leonard debía continuar con aquella información.

Cada uno guardaba aquello en su nuca, en su dispositivo _Luz._ Cada uno de ellos, menos Spock. Eso era de lo más interesante para Leonard.

El vulcano tenía un _Luz,_ como todos. Era un requisito para entrar a la Flota.

Cada aspirante de origen no-humano, debía entregar una copia de su información personal para ser cargada a su _Luz_ antes de ser insertado bajo la piel de su nuca. Todos los miembros de la flota a bordo de la nave que no fueran humanos, tenían toda su información asignada el mismo día, el día que se graduaron de la academia.

Sin embargo, la información previa de Spock era… un misterio, por decirlo de algún modo.

Su primera entrada era del día de su graduación. Un chequeo médico completo pero mucha información estaba deliberadamente omitida. La segunda entrada era una corta explicación sobre el caso especial que era Spock, por lo que su información privada era propiedad de Spock y del gobierno Vulcano.

Ellos eran los únicos capacitados para revelarla, por lo que simplemente gruñó. Leonard no iba a tomar esa negación de información de buen modo, así que dejó al vulcano para el final.

Fue por la mañana, cuando Leonard ordenaba algunos nuevos medicamentos diseñados para personas con alergias los medicamentos comúnmente utilizados, Spock entró por la puerta de la enfermería.

Llevaba su camiseta azul pulcramente limpia y bien planchada. Su pelo negro brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas y sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en el director médico.

El vulcano era más alto que él, pero aun así no se sentía intimidado.

Una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro pequeño de aquel médico, que dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a su escritorio como si nada.

—¡Spock! Le estaba esperando. Tome asiento, hombre, ocupo hacerle unas preguntas primero.

El vulcaniano arqueó una ceja mientras seguía al médico con la mirada. El pequeño y delgado hombre que era McCoy parecía muy feliz de tenerlo ahí. El _omega_ parecía muy cómodo y contento. Como si aquella enfermería ya fuera su pequeño reino y él estaba muy seguro de que ya lo era.

Tomó asiento después que aquel humano, y mantuvo sus manos ocultas de la vista del médico, algo que aquel hombre notó.

―Usted dirá que es lo que necesita saber, doctor.

Leonard sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos al apoyar las manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente el rostro ajeno. El vulcaniano era totalmente reservado, como cualquiera de su planeta. Su lenguaje corporal no te decía nada, y eso le parecía simplemente interesante, por lo que sólo se sonrió levemente antes de abrir el expediente de Spock en pantalla.

—Verá, Spock, son algunas cuestiones sobre su expediente. El problema es que esta, bueno, en blanco. No hay información previa sobre usted…

―Como sabe, doctor, me encuentro en una condición delicada por lo que mi expediente previo a mi unión a la flota se encuentra clasificado, y solo vulcanianos tienen acceso a él.

― ¿Eso es porque usted es un _alfa,_ señor Spock?

El silenció fue bastante notorio. Spock mantuvo una mirada seria y fija sobre los ojos azules del médico, que sonreía suavemente.

Cuando conoció a ese médico no creyó que perteneciera a la gran elite interesada en su biológica tan particular. Cuando era niño, había pasado por preguntas de ese estilo ante amistades de su madre, y siempre había encontrado todo aquello una verdadera invasión a su privacidad.

Leonard supo que ese vulcano estaba ahora a la defensiva, porque hubo un cambio. Fue apenas unos segundos en que el rostro del más joven manifestó una expresión. Sus cejas se fruncieron, sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente. Fue un _alfa_ por solo un par de segundos, antes de que su rostro se relajara y liberara el aire en sus pulmones.

Las manos del vulcano se frotaron en sus propias piernas hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas, entrecerrando los ojos levemente. A Leonard le había asombrado eso, la facilidad con la que las emociones se le escapaban a ese vulcano.

―Mi naturaleza como _alfa_ no es algo que entre en esta entrevista. Las cuestiones médicas relacionadas conmigo son atendidas por el médico a bordo de origen vulcano, doctor. Encuentro que es innecesaria su intervención conmigo. Mi dieta es la necesaria y…

—Desde hace unos meses me hago cargo de las atenciones médicas del personal del puente, donde usted está incluido. Eso quiere decir que a partir de hoy soy su médico personal, Spock. Su naturaleza de _alfa_ es de mi interés porque usted es un tipo único de _alfa_. Debo estar seguro de que no es un peligro potencial para los _omegas_ a bordo de esta nave.

De nuevo silencio. Leonard se dio cuenta de sus palabras y lo exaltado que sonó. No fue su intención sonar agresivo, pero lo había sido.

Estaba viendo en Spock a un peligro potencial. Recordó la sensación en su mano cuando sus dedos se tocaron. Esa descarga en su piel… Spock era un _alfa_ con quien debía tenerse cuidado, eso era cierto, pero el tono que uso para insinuar que él era peligroso, estaba lleno de saña alarmante.

― ¿Está usted discriminándome por ser un _alfa_? ― Le preguntó con tono suave. Aquello era nuevo para Spock. Nunca nadie vio en él un peligro potencial para un _omega_. Claro, nunca antes había conocido a un _omega_ como Leonard, que le hablaba como un igual. Que le gruñía sin más. Se puso de pie, visiblemente ofendido. Era obvio para cualquiera que le viera.

―No. Sólo le hago notar la obviedad de su situación. Un alfa promedio es un peligro potencial para cualquier _omega_ sin unión. Pero usted, Spock, es un peligro para cualquier _omega_. Es por ello que será mi paciente, para entender cómo funciona su biología…

―Me rehusó. Rotundamente. Pase buen día, doctor.

Aquel vulcano abandonó aquella enfermería, con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo mucha ira. Nunca antes habían ataco su honorabilidad de tal modo. ¿Él un peligro para los _omegas_? ¡Ja! Ese _omega_ estaba, sin duda alguna, loco.


	4. Chapter 4

04

Tres meses pasaron para que Spock y Leonard tuvieran otro encuentro. Durante ese tiempo, Spock se rehusó a cambiar de médico, y aunque Leonard no acepto esa negativa, no volvió a ver a Spock en su oficina. El vucaniano se consideraba perfectamente capaz de ver por su propia salud, no necesitaba que nadie estuviera encima de él ni entrometiéndose en sus asuntos como alfa, pues era obvio que el jefe del departamento médico del Enterprise tenía esa insana curiosidad sobre su naturaleza mestiza.

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de eso? Fácil, no era el primero ni el último medico humano interesado en tales cuestiones. A veces solía pensar la incomprensible fijación por el sexo que padecían los humanos eran casi como una enfermedad incurable, de la que ni siquiera eran conscientes.

Durante su niñez se vio hostigado por gente así, gente que solo parecía querer conocer al pequeño alfa que era mitad vulcaniano, que podía reprimir todas sus emociones. Sentían curiosidad por como reaccionaba al estar rodeado de omegas, rodeado de alfas. Alentaban su violencia y salvajismo, buscaban que él fuera incluso peor que otros humanos… y por ello sus padres habían optado por recluirse en Vulcano, donde las cosas no fueron mejores.

Claro estaba que la discriminación en Vulcano no estaba marcada por la naturaleza de su sexualidad, sino por la naturaleza de sus emociones. Intenso, errático… era sinónimos de problemas para muchos de sus pares, que fueron dejándole cada vez más aislado. Incluso su prometida, aquella chica llamada T'Ping había parecido profundamente perturbada por haber quedado vinculada a él, pero la verdad fue que esa relación no duro demasiado.

Él nunca se había sentido vulcano del todo, nunca se había sentido humano del todo, y cuando alguien se involucraba en sus asuntos solía ser demasiado aprensivo y un poco… agresivo. Era siempre más fuerte él en cierto modo.

Así que cuando volvió a ver a Leonard McCoy, es estúpido omega de ojos azules como el cielo de la tierra y cabello castaño, sintió ese enojo volver a encenderse en la boca de su estómago. Arqueo una ceja cuando el medico sonrió de lado, parado junto al capitán Kirk, al que le dio un suave codazo.

El capitán levantó la mirada y sonrió radiante al ver a Spock, levantándose para señalar la pantalla delante de ellos, donde se podía ver un planeta clase M no habitado. La misión encargada por la flota era bajar a investigar, pues se pretendía poner una base de investigación médica humana en ese planeta. Seguramente otro de sus estúpidos proyectos para eliminar sus características sexuales y volverse una raza de betas. Un viejo proyecto que jamás habían logrado.

―Justo a quien esperaba ver, ¿estás listo, Spock? ― El capitán sonreía campante antes de hacerle una señal al señor Chekov, un oficial bastante dedicado. ―Bajaremos un grupo de seis personas: dos oficiales de seguridad, un topógrafo, el doctor, usted y yo.

―Parece que trabajaremos juntos, Spock ― La estúpida sonrisa ladina de Leonard le hizo sentir de nuevo esa ola de enfado proveniente de su estómago. No entendía por qué, pero ese omega le estaba provocando demasiado, y no de formas sexuales. Sólo quería someterlo y hacer que le respetará. Claro, él tenía demasiado autocontrol para caer en esa clase de provocaciones estúpidas.

―Considero, capitán, que soy más útil a bordo de la nave.

―Tonterías, vamos, hay que bajar. Chevok, se queda a cargo.

James Kirk le dedico una sonrisa victoriosa, esa sonrisa que a Spock siempre tomaba desprevenido. A veces pensaba que, si uno de ellos no fuera Alfa, muy probablemente hubieran sido una pareja perfecta… pero ambos eran alfa, y el rubio era uno muy prolifero que conseguía llevar a la cama a omegas y betas por igual. Una relación entre ellos no hubiera sido nunca funcional.

Luego, la estúpida sonrisa de superioridad del omega, que camino tras el alfa rubio hacia el elevador.

Esa misión sería por mucho complicada.

—

Esa maldita misión estaba mal. Mal, mal, mal, MUY mal. Leonard jadeaba sosteniendo un phaser con fuerza mientras pegaba su espalda a una roca sucia y caliente.

El planeta M supuestamente no habitado había resultado bastante poblado. Los nativos, una especie de raza humanoide de cabezas alargadas, grandes colmillos y muy mal humor había caído sobre ellos como moscas apenas llegaron, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Leonard había corrido junto a uno de los oficiales de seguridad que no la contó. Demasiado pronto un par de esos nativos cayó sobre el pobre diablo y le habían arrancado la cabeza de un tirón. Casi como película de terror.

Él había sobrevivido por dos cosas. Uno, era un maldito terco y NO iba a morir en ese horrible planeta; y dos, utilizo el phaser sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en eso. Había encontrado una sección rocosa de doble acceso, y había terminado atrincherado entre un par de grandes rocas que tenían un acceso tan pequeño que un humano con sus proporciones físicas cabría perfectamente, pero no uno de esos nativos de cabezas gigantescas. Odiaba cuando las misiones salían así de mal, pensó intentando contactar con el Enterprise. Sin embargo, un sonido le hizo guardar silencio.

A unos metros de él, por un acceso que descendía profundamente dentro de lo que parecía una caverna, vio a un grupo de esos nativos con armas en sus manos. Eran palos y piedras, pero eran armas a fin de cuenta.

Llevaban lo que fue uno de los oficiales de seguridad, destrozado y masticando uno de los brazos, y el nativo que iba al final del grupo, arrastraba otro cuerpo por la bota. Era Spock. Parecía inconsciente, pero estaba entero, con una mancha de sangre verde sobre un lado de la cara. Le habían herido el pecho de tal manera que, si Spock hubiera tenido ahí el corazón, hubiera muerto. Leonard maldijo, y se apoyó contra una de las rocas para enfocar. Debía salvar al estúpido duende.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse más a la entrada, disparo. El primer tiro dio en el nativo que iba por delante, que cayó muerto al instante. Ellos comenzaron a reaccionar de forma caótica, y él que llevaba a Spock lo sacudió violento, así que ese fue el segundo en caer muerto. Con otros cuatro disparos más, el resto del grupo se vio reducido a un integrante que corrió con fuerza dentro de la cueva. Cuando sus gritos y gruñidos se oyeron lo suficientemente lejos, Leonard McCoy se deslizo por la ladera de rocas hasta el cuerpo de Spock. El vucano estaba vivo, respiraba apenas, así que lo sujeto fuerte del brazo gruñendo.

―Mierda― Se quejó quedo, pues el vulcano estaba demasiado pesado, y lo arrastro lo mejor que puedo lejos de ahí.

Debían encontrar donde esconderse para poder contactar con la Enterprise para salir de ahí.

—

Cuando al fin pudieron sacar al capitán del planeta, este venía solo. Tenía una fea herida de garras atravesando su pecho y un ojo amoratado. Jadeó cayendo sobre los brazos de la señorita Chapel, que había ido a atender sus heridas de inmediato.

No sabía dónde estaba Spock ni donde estaba McCoy, y debían ir a buscarlos, pensó jadeante, para mirar a Scotty, que le intentaba decir algo… pero estaba tan distante que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos dejando que el negro lo envolviera sin siquiera poder dar una orden apropiada de como proseguir ante la pérdida de cinco de sus hombres.


	5. Chapter 5

05

Leonard logro encontrar una cueva lo suficientemente escondida como para sentirse seguro. Arrastro al herido vulcano hasta el interior y revisó su estado de salud, gruñendo. Maldecía la hora en que acepto irse a esa estúpida misión, pero, bueno, ya estaba ahí y no podía dejar que el vulcaniano muriera solo por estar enfadado. El alfa estaba en perfecto estado, salvo por una contusión leve en la cabeza que pasaría con dormir un poco, así que le palmeo el pecho y se levantó, sujetando el phaser a su cintura para acomodar unas cuantas rocas de forma casual, ocultando la entrada. Acto seguido, exploro la cueva.

Descubrió que había accesos de aire, así que estarían bien. De igual forma descubrió que dentro había una especie de bóveda natural, con ciertos minerales de aspecto afilado, pero no lucían como si fueran a caerse. Con ellos, lo que parecía ser una fuente de agua, o al menos un líquido parecido a agua. Estaban justo en la entrada de un manto acuífero. Sujetándose a un par de rocas un tanto húmedas, Leonard logro probar aquello, era consumible, pero tenía una especie de sabor mohoso, asumía que se debía a las rocas mohosas de donde salía. Con ayuda del phaser, removió las primeras rocas fraccionándolas un poco, y logró retirar el moho del agua. Eso le daba mejor sabor.

Cuando regreso a la entrada de la cueva para llevar a Spock a la parte más oscura (y un tanto más fría) para poder ocultarse mejor, lo encontró frotando su cabeza y con gesto confundido. Lo último que el alfa recordaba era defenderse de unos alienígenas hostiles y luego nada, todo se había ido a negro. Asumía que había sido atacado por detrás en un descuido propio, lo que era lógico y explicaba el dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía comprender como había pasado del claro donde fueron recibidos a esa cueva. Buscó su phaser a tientas, atento a la presencia de otro ser hostil, y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su arma en su poder. Aunque eso lo alerto, el rostro estoico de Spock no cambió en lo más mínimo, y Leonard se dio cuenta de eso.

―Realmente eres una maldita computadora, ¿no? ― Spock dio un respingo interno, y dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacía el medico que estaba de pie, con ambas manos apoyadas en la cadera y una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. Dentro de sí, el lado omega de Leonard celebró que un alfa le debiera directamente la vida a él. Era una clase de placer secreto de muchos omegas, porque en el fondo, tras esa ilusoria dominación omega, el alfa seguía ejerciendo una violencia absoluta sobre de ellos.

― ¿Dónde estamos, Doctor? ― Más relajado, el vulcano intento ponerse de pie, pero desistió ante el primer mareo. El golpe fue de mayor magnitud al esperado, se dijo, y volvió a dejar su peso suavemente sobre la pared de roca fría y leves tonos purpuras.

Aunque ese omega le pareciera sumamente molesto, la realidad es que el omega era de fiar, y si estaba tan tranquilo significaba que no habían logrado hacerle más daño que el golpe en la cabeza. Sintió los pasos del omega que se acuclillo justo delante de él, y le ofreció lo que parecía ser un caramelo, por lo que arqueo una ceja. Como el doctor no retiro la mano, entendió que esperaba que lo comiera, así que lo tomo y lo puso en su boca. No era un caramelo, era un medicamento. Lo paso sin más, para sentir como el omega lo tomaba ahora de debajo del brazo, ayudándolo a parar.

―Vamos, necesitamos llevarte a un lugar más seguro, colabora conmigo.

El interior de la cueva resultaba mejor escondite, al menos por el momento, ya luego intentaría contactar a la nave…

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando James T. Kirk regreso a su nave, el USS Enterprise, lo hizo jadeando. Un alienígena logro hacerle una herida, atravesando su hombro con una especie de cuchillo. La señorita Chapel ya estaba esperando para atenderlo mientras el teniente Chekov y el teniente Scott intentaban con desesperación localizar al resto del grupo de avanzada. Las manos de unos doctores jóvenes de otros pisos lo mantuvieron. Sentía el dolor punzante y la sangre manchar su camisa. Intento hacer que lo llevarán al puente, pero la rubia era igual de contundente que su superior, y termino recostado sintiendo como curaban su hombro, gruñendo.

Sulu entro a la sala, jadeante, para darle el reporte de misión. Spock y Leonard estaban desaparecidos, los demás muertos. Le notificaron que estaban buscando al par, pero hasta el momento, tres horas después de haber bajado, solo habían logrado identificar el phaser del vulcaniano, pero no había señales del uno o del otro.

Kirk no podía simplemente concebir que el par estaba muerto, Spock era un alfa demasiado fuerte y listo, no iba a morir por un montón de salvajes. Leonard McCoy, por otro lado, era la clase de persona que haría temblar (o perder la cabeza) a cualquiera, y sin duda el viejo sureño tenía más trucos bajo la manga que cualquier chico recién egresado de la academia. Para el rubio, era solo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlos, y en su opinión, iba a ser relativamente fácil poder hacerlo.

―Señor, tiene una llamada en curso, de parte de la Flota Estelar.

El chico mensajero había entrado a la enfermería temblando de pies a cabeza. Era la clase de omega que no podía ocultar su naturaleza, incluso se sonrojaba con facilidad. Kirk, con su hombro como nuevo, se vestía con una camisa limpia que le había dado la enfermera rubia para que pudiera ir al puente.

―Bien, la tomaré aq…

―Insisten en que la tome en privado, señor. Dijeron que era urgente.

La cara del chico dejo en claro que realmente habían dicho eso. Podía imaginar al almirante (o quien fuera que llamaba) con un gesto serio intimidando al pobre omega. Asintió dejando al chico irse. Las naves, por seguridad, tenían ciertos registros. Los protocolos indicaban que, si una situación como esa ocurría, debían activar cierta alarma, que permitía a la flota estelar enterarse de ello. Sin embargo, rara vez se involucraban directamente a no ser que la situación fuera relacionada a mantener el equilibrio, demasiados agentes en riesgo o, en el peor de los casos, que un omega estuviera en peligro.

Se quedó quieto antes de presionar un botón para contestar la llamada. Ese planeta no tenía relación con sus relaciones interplanetarias ni tampoco había más de los 10 agentes reglamentarios para su intromisión… Eso significaba una sola cosa. Un omega estaba en peligro.

―Capitán Kirk― El saludo, apenas presiono aquello, fue solemne. No era la flota. Era el gobierno planetario. Era del gran consejo, de aquel grupo de omegas snob que se sentaba en sus grandes sillas a dictaminar que los alfas eran escoria que debía ser controlada. En el fondo, el lado alfa de Kirk deseaba retorcer sus cuellos delgados para que entendieran su lugar, su posición, pero la parte racional solo deseaba decirles algunas cosas para que dejarán de joder.

―Señores― Fue su escueta respuesta.

―Tenemos entendido que dos de sus oficiales se encuentran actualmente en peligro inminente― Un asentimiento del rubio permitió al omega del consejo continuar. ―. Como sabe, el doctor Leonard McCoy ha sido un gran elemento no solo para la Flota sino para la humanidad, sus desarrollos médicos y mejoras a nuestro sistema han permitido que el mundo sea mejor y más seguro para todos; omegas, betas y alfas. El doctor McCoy es un omega, capitán Kirk, ¿entiende eso?

―Sí, su seguridad es prioridad. Según su dispositivo _Luz,_ el doctor sigue vivo, también Spock.

―El oficial Spock conocía los riesgos al unirse a la flota, capitán. Su prioridad es la seguridad del médico Lonard McCoy. Asegúrese de que regrese a salvo a casa. Espero su respuesta pronto.

La llamada termino.

El racismo de los omegas quedo claro, Spock no le importaba a ese estúpido consejo de omegas, no les importaba porque no era ni humano ni omega. Peor, no les importaba porque era un alfa. Soltó una maldición y se dirigió al puente. Iba a traerlos a los dos a casa, mierda. Lo haría sin dudar, solo para cerrar la boca de esos estúpidos.

.-.-.-.-.

―No hay contacto dentro de esta estúpida cueva― Leonard gruño enfadado, desistiendo de sus intentos por contactar. Dentro de la cueva estaban incomunicados y la realidad es que el vulcano seguía un poco mareado como para poder huir si eran atacados. Se sentó sobre una roca helada y se pasó una mano por el negro cabello.

El vulcaniano, que había estado recostado contra otra roca de mayor tamaño, entreabrió los ojos para ver al omega. Le costaba comprender como ese omega podía ser tan mal humorado, pero, de alguna manera, era algo que le parecía comprensible. Los omegas, aun con su discurso de igualdad, temían ser sometidos, temían ser humillados y usados por los alfas. En el fondo, parecía que ese médico solo estaba terriblemente asustado de ser lo que era.

Se levantó lento, pero más estable, y se acercó al médico para tomar el comunicador, con gesto estoico. Leonard le permitió tomarlo, pero no pudo quedarse sentado a su lado. Se levantó rápido para alcanzar el camino a la salida principal, observando si venía otro de aquellos seres desagradables, pero no venía nadie.

―Si no hay señal, es probable que no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia. Ahora mismo lo único que emite señales de nuestra situación son los _Luz._

―Sí, pero los _Luz_ no especifican donde estamos, solo si estamos vivos. No podremos quedarnos aquí para siempre, necesitamos salir a terreno alto. Lo haremos cuando puedas andar. ― Le gruñó mientras volvía para tomar algo de agua de aquella fuente.

―Podemos comenzar a salir ahora, me siento mejor.

Leonard le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Regreso a quitarle el comunicador y lo forzó a sentar. Spock entendió que no podía oponerse si es que quería salir a buscar contacto con la nave para largarse de ese planeta. Colaboró con el médico que, una vez satisfecho, metió en sus bolsillos el equipo médico utilizado, y termino por aceptar con un asentimiento.

Así, acordaron salir.


	6. Chapter 6

06

El planeta, a pesar de sus nativos hostiles, era realmente hermoso. Tenía flores hermosas y llamativas colgando de gigantescos árboles que daban una sombra fresca a quien estuviera caminando bajo de ellos. El suelo se notaba rico y productivo, por lo que para McCoy fue una experiencia grata caminar por ahí. Spock, por otro lado, encontraba el camino peligroso, inestable y desventajoso para ellos. Los nativos conocían la tierra, podrían moverse libremente por ella sin problema alguno, mientras ellos no tenían más de un phaser y tenían que aventurarse a terrenos no conocidos.

Aun así, no se toparon con nativos durante aproximadamente dos horas, tiempo en que se movieron de por ese espeso bosque en la búsqueda de un lugar que tuviera recepción de comunicación con la nave. Spock no se engañaba, conocía los protocolos de rescate de la flota, no le darían prioridad a su rescate (era fácil mentir, decir que estaba muerto y recuperar su cadáver había sido complicado), pero el rescate del médico a su lado era más importante. No solo porque era un genio médico, sino porque también era un omega. Uno muy famoso e importante. Mientras mantuviera vivo a ese omega, su vida estaba asegurada, por cruel y egoísta que sonará eso.

Lo cierto, es que, en el fondo, Spock sabía que sus motivos no eran tan vulgares como le trataba de decir su lado Alfa. Sus motivos eran puramente leales. El omega le había salvado la vida, a pesar de que pudo haberlo dejado atrás y fingir que no pudo hacer nada, regreso por él para salvarlo de aquellos nativos. Leonard McCoy era un hombre leal, y Spock también.

―Esa montaña se ve lo suficientemente alta― Spock detuvo su andar, señalando la montaña para que el hombre a su lado la viera. Leonard jadeaba, pero parecía cómodo con el planeta. Entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo al vulcano.

―Sí, pero si no ha notado, señor Spock, está demasiado descubierta como para que simplemente vayamos ahí, solo tenemos un Phaser. Las probabilidades de un atacaque…

―Son excesivamente altas, y las de que sobrevivamos son dramáticamente bajas, pero me temo que es todo lo que tenemos. Podemos ir, o quedarnos aquí y eventualmente morir.

Lo último hizo que Leonard suspirara, apoyando las manos en su cintura. Si, en cualquiera de las dos opciones eventualmente morían, pero en una al menos podrían dar algo de pelea por sobrevivir. Paso una mano por su cabello, y asintió, antes de darle una palmada a Spock en el hombro. El vulcano casi brinco, no espero la acción, ni la invasión a su espacio. El omega pareció no notar su perturbación. Seguía poniendo esa sonrisa que Spock encontraba de alguna manera tonta.

―Pues vayamos a nuestro suicido asistido.

El omega resulto bastante habilidoso para caminar y escalar. Spock hubiera asumido que, por su aspecto de hombre mayor, Leonard no hubiera podido subir esas rocas con tanta maestría. Resulto incluso más hábil que él en eso. El camino era empinado, sí, pero no hubo señal de criaturas hostiles de ningún tipo, así que antes del oscurecer, ya estaban a media montaña.

El comunicador no tenía aun nada de señal, por lo que, los últimos metros que subieron, los usaron para encontrar donde pudieran pasar la noche. Encontraron un hueco entre una estructura rocosa, no era una cueva como tal, pero les protegería del viento frío que comenzaba a sentirse. Quedaban muy bien resguardado, así que Leonard dejó caer su cuerpo contra las piedras mientras se quejaba del dolor en las piernas, porque en verdad le dolían. Spock, por otro lado, parecía duro como roca, firme para no caer y fresco como si no hubieran caminado kilómetros enteros en un solo maldito día.

Leonard sabía que su Luz mantenía en emisión constante una la señal de vida, no importaba que tan lejos estuvieran uno de la flota estelar. Eso permitía que, mientras estuvieran vivos, su Luz mantuviera dicha alerta en la Enterprise, por lo que en cierto modo no le preocupaba tardar un poco más en volver. Ellos no se irían si sus Luz continuaban en emisión. Pero tenían un problema, no había comida. Al vulcaniano, eso parecía no importarle mucho, pero para él era genuinamente un muy grave problema. Habían logado sobrevivir a la sed porque habían descubierto que el fluido de savia de los arboles era bebible, un poco de trabajo con el phaser. Pero comida era diferente.

Había intentado con un fruto rojo, muy similar a las manzanas. Realmente se veía delicioso… Pero fue la cosa más amarga que había comido en su vida. Lo intento una segunda vez con una fruta no tan bonita, pero que un animal de ese bosque comía sin problema. La mierda le había dejado adolorida la panza aun cuando ni siquiera lo trago. El tercer intento ni siquiera se efectuó cuando vio como un ser tomaba de esas mismas bayas rosadas para morir envenenado.

Así que ahí estaba Leonard, muerto de hambre mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría un rico pollo frito con pan de maíz y un escoces. La idea solo le hacía tener más hambre, y un sonido emitido por su estómago hizo que le vulcano, quien había estado encargado de ver la ventilación de su pequeño escondite, volviera su vista a él.

Spock lo observo un momento. Asumía que al doctor no le iba a gustar las barras que llevaba encima, pero era toda la comida que tenía. Se sentó simplemente a su lado, un poco mejor ahora que estaban a cubiertos. De entre su ropa extrajo una barra de suplemente alimenticio. La partió justo por la mitad antes de pasarle un trozo al médico. Leonard parpadeo un poco antes de agradecer y comerse el trozo de barra.

Dios, estaba deliciosa.

Al comienzo.

Cuando el verdadero sabor seco y pesado, como cuando comías berenjena cruda. Tocio un poco, pero ni loco iba a botar eso de su boca. Estaba muerto de hambre, y era eso o nada. Cuando pudo pasarlo, jadeo como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Más cansado de eso que de haber recorrido tanto tramo. Spock no dijo nada, comió con calma su trozo de barra. Parecía dar pequeñas mordidas como para engañar a su estómago. Quizás solo le gustaba comer lento. Lo miró un momento antes de gruñir arremangando su uniforme.

―Dese vuelta, déjeme ver su cabeza.

Spock no obedeció de inmediato. Volvió su calmada vista al omega, para ladear levemente la cabeza, casi como si estuviera confundido.

―Estoy perfectamente, gracias. No es necesaria otra exploración― La respuesta del médico fue arquear una ceja al gruñir de mal modo.

― ¿Cuál es su maldito afán de no permitirme supervisar su condición médica? ― Espetó, casi como un niño enfurruñado. ―A bordo del Enterprise tampoco me permite hacer mi maldito trabajo. Al menos aquí deje ver que no morirá de una contusión o algo así.

―Soy perfectamente capaz de valorar mi propia condición médica. En el Enterprise hay un doctor vulcaniano asignado para los habitan…

― ¡Pero tú eres un maldito alfa! ―El gruñido de Leonard le interrumpió. El omega bufó, frustrado y se pasó una mano por el pelo de mala gana para mirar hacia fuera del escondite.

La preocupación de Leonard McCoy por él era por su condición de alfa, o al menos eso entendió en ese momento Spock. El silencio que reino fue sepulcral, interrumpido por los ocasionales gruñidos del humano. Leonard no podía comprender como Spock no entendía la gravedad de que él fuera un alfa; Spock no comprendía cómo es que Leonard podía solo interesarse en su condición. La idea le vino casi como por arte de magia (aunque era muy lógico, en realidad).

―Usted me considera peligroso por ser un alfa, ¿no es así?

La pregunta estaba en el aire ahora. El sureño lo miró. Pareció sopesar su respuesta, y así era. ¿Consideraba a Spock un peligro? Sí, pero no por el motivo que él creía. No consideraba a Spock peligroso por ser un alfa, era peligroso porque era un vulcaniano. La realidad es que la cantidad de mestizos entre humanos y vulcanianos era sumamente baja, un puñado por miles de humanos. Así que, cuando el gran supresor, _Febuus,_ salió al mercado como salvación de la humanidad… nadie pensó en los mestizos.

―No es peligroso que seas un alfa. Con el supresor― Señalo su cabeza para hacer énfasis en el dispositivo implantado en su nuca. ―, los alfas no significan un peligro real. Jamás saben quién es un omega o quién no. Eres un peligro porque el supresor no sirve contigo. ¿Nunca te has peguntado porque no hay vulcanos omegas cercas de los humanos?

Si, si se había preguntado. Si, si sabía por qué. Los vulcanianos siempre olían a omega cuando lo eran. Los pobres vulcanos mestizos que nacían en esa condición estaban confinados a mantenerse lejos de otros humanos. Aunque se les asignaba un _Luz,_ el supresor no funcionaba en ellos. Seguían oliendo, pasando sus celos en agonía porque no había alfas entre los vulcanos y sus familias muchas veces los ocultaban de los humanos. No querían más mestizos, no había vulcanos dispuestos a pasar por eso.

Spock no respondió, se limitó a mirar al médico que suspiro un poco más pesado y negó. Si seguía a la defensiva las cosas se iban a poner feo y estaban ahí, atrapados. Mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

―Mi interés en ti, en atenderte medicamente es porque me preocupa la salud de los pasajeros asignados a mi maldito departamento médico y porque con tu olfato podría saber si los omegas abordo tienen problemas con su _Luz_ ― La sonrisa del médico le hizo arquear las cejas, lo que provoco una risita del mayor. ― ¿Creías que no sé qué detectas a los omegas? La nariz vulcana es mucho más aguda que la humana, si, y _luz_ no atrofia tus capacidades olfativas como alfa.

―No deja de asombrarme, Doctor― Le dijo genuinamente.

Spock le permitió entonces que revisará su cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

07

Habían pasado ya 72 horas desde a desaparición de Leonard y Spock en el planeta clase M al que habían sido enviados para investigar el terreno a fin de tener una nueva base de la Flota Estelar desde la cual actuar en ese cuadrante. James T. Kirk, capitán y amigo privado de ambos, había tratado por todos los medios localizarlos en la superficie del planeta para poder traerlos de vuelta a la nave. Era consciente de que bajar a ciegas al planeta era llevar a más oficiales a una muerte segura.

También estaba consciente de la presión que la Flota Estelar ejercía para la pronta recuperación de Leonard McCoy, ya que él era un omega. En realidad, a la flota solo el interesaba que Leonard volviera, Spock les daba perfectamente por lo que la orden directa era que, si la señal de vida de Leonard se apagaba, debían abandonar a Spock. Kirk estaba completamente en contra de esa estúpida política pro omegas, así que mientras tenía a todos los hombres en la búsqueda y rastreo del par de oficiales perdidos, tenía a un hombre de confianza saboteando el sistema para reactivar la señal de vida de McCoy en caso de que esta se apagara, a fin de no dejar atrás a Spock.

La flota exigía reportes de la búsqueda constantemente, cada tres o cuatro horas aproximadamente, y eso le parecía un dolor en el trasero. No podían bajar, no podían encontrarlos… James cada vez estaba en más desesperación, y sabía que los demás oficiales del puente, quienes conocían de primera mano al vulcano, estaban también preocupados. La señorita Chapel solía preguntarle varias veces por el estado del Bones, y ella notificaba al resto del personal médico de la nave sobre lo dicho.

Todo el Enterprise estaba al borde de la silla en busca de una señal, de una llamada, de cualquier cosa. Ellos no estaban muertos, de eso estaban seguros, pero… por algún motivo no podían hacer contacto. Kirk se apretó la cara con ambas manos, respirando hondo. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado y estresado antes, porque nunca antes había perdido a dos amigos de esta manera. Se sentía impotente y torpe, una sensación que como alfa simplemente detestaba.

― ¡Capitán, hay una señal!

Levantó la mirada en automático. Frente a él la pantalla que daba al planeta se veía incluso más brillante, casi hiriendo sus ojos, pero no los dejo demasiado tiempo sobre esa parte en específico, sino que miró a Uhura, que había dado casi un brinco en su silla al dar el anunció. Un gesto en su rostro fue suficiente para que ella abriera la comunicación a un canal general, y todo el puente escucho.

― ¿Enterprise, escuchan? Aquí Spock. Repito, aquí Spock, ¿escucha Enterprise?

―Mierda, claro que no escuchan― Se escuchó una segunda voz, un poco más alejada. Eran Leonard y Spock, vivos, haciendo contacto.

―Aquí Enterprise, claro que escuchamos, ¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Cuáles son sus coordenadas?

―Estoy transmitiendo las coordenadas en este momento, capitán. Tenemos lesiones menores― La voz de Spock sonaba bien, compuesta, firme. Para Jim eso fue todo un alivio, su mejor amigo estaba en una pieza. ―, sin embargo, hemos visto algunos nativos…

― ¡Spock, ahí vienen! ― La voz alarmada de Leonard hizo que Jim frunciera el ceño. Ruido, disparos de phaser, un gruñido más fuerte se dejó oír, luego comenzó a haber interferencias, entrecortando los ruidos que podían apreciar.

― ¿Qué está pasando, Spock? ― Se acercó al comunicador, intento calibrar para obtener mejor recepción.

―Esta... son… olvide las… ¡Doctor! ― Y de repente la comunicación murió por completo. No fue recuperable, no hubo más señal. Entendía, por lo que había oído, que habían sido atacados por los nativos, lo que significaba que la vida de ambos estaba completamente comprometida.

―Rapido, localicen la señal, quiero que los detecten y rastreen.

Con el ultimo paradero de ellos registrado por coordenadas exactas que Spock envió, sería fácil trazar una zona de búsqueda, pero debía asegurarse de que la señal de Leonard McCoy no se detuviera nunca. Dio órdenes de localizarlos, de asegurar su supervivencia, y corrió hacía donde se encontraba su hombre de confianza: Scotty. El hombre había estado trabajando incansablemente para conseguir hackear el sistema de _Luz,_ una travesía que nadie había intentado, y que estaba costando lo suyo. Si algo estaba seguro Kirk, es que Scotty era perfectamente capaz de lograrlo.

O al menos eso se decía.

Scotty había dejado a un chico muy prometedor a cargo de las funciones regulares de Ingeniería para poder concentrarse de lleno en el sabotaje. Usaba el dispositivo de uno de los oficiales muertos y una computadora externa al sistema interconectado de la federación, de tal manera que era imposible de rastrear. Sin embargo, se estaba topando con una pared. Luz era un sistema bastante sofisticado diseñado por omegas y a los alfas se les negaba el conocimiento de dicho sistema, por lo que todo era completamente nuevo para él. En las últimas 72 horas posteriores al inició de la misión de rescate, Scotty había aprendido demasiado sobre sistemas informáticos tanto modernos como antiguos, y es que Luz era una mezcla de ambos.

Ahora estaba seguro de que lo que el capitán quería, era algo imposible de hacer. Una vez que un ser humano moría, era imposible revertir la señal, pero, con una sonrisa ladina, se dio cuenta de que había otra manera de hacerlo. Era poco ortodoxo y una vez que se descubriera sería imposible alegar un error, así que probablemente acabaría en prisión junto al capitán, pero se podía hacer para asegurar la supervivencia de Spock, de ser necesario.

Él no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que cuando el capitán entro corriendo completamente alarmado, creyó haber sido descubierto. Se levantó de inmediato y ahogo un grito de alarma. No podía ir a prisión, no sin ayudar a sus amigos. El gesto del capitán le calmo un poco, y volvió a sentarse, esperando que el rubio respirara un poco para que pudiera procesar la idea de mejor manera.

― ¿Siguen activos? ― Pregunto al fin. Scotty asintió, atentó. ―En el supuesto de que las cosas no vayan como van ahora… ¿es posible reactivar la señal de supervivencia?

―No.

El silencio fue profundo. La cara del capitán se descompuso en mil gestos. No, no era posible reactivar la señal, y trago profundo mientras lo veía atentamente. Pero le mostró algo.

―No es posible, pero si es posible cambiar una señal por otra… si Spock muriera, podría poner mi señal como suya, entonces yo sería el muerto, ¿entiende? Si algo le pasa a McCoy… puedo hacer pasar a Spock por él.

Jim asintió, mirando la explicación gráfica. Le sabía amargo tener que tener un plan de respaldo para hacer pasar a un amigo por otro en caso de que muriera uno de ellos, era cruel y desagradable. Así era el mundo de los omegas, pensó su lado alfa con desagrado. Palmeó el hombro de Scotty, que lo miró. La cara del capitán era lúgubre, terrible. Era probable que pronto ninguno de los dos quedará vivo.

Y entonces la luz de Leonard McCoy se apagó.


	8. Chapter 8

08

Spock gruñó por el esfuerzo físico. Llevaba en la espalda a Leonard McCoy, el omega que había salvado su vida ya dos veces, el cual iba inconsciente debido a un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Estaba vivo, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, pero no se movía. Eso le preocupaba. Habían logrado subir a la parte más alta de la montaña para poder hacer contacto con el Entreprise. Como en el camino habían visto nativos, tomaron la decisión de dividirse las tareas. Leonard se hizo cargo del phaser para la defensa mientras que Spock hacía el contacto con la nave, el cual fue un éxito.

Mientras Spock estaba transmitiendo las coordenadas de su ubicación actual, los nativos del lugar dieron con ellos. Leonard hizo un buen trabajo manteniendo a raya a los primeros, mientras Spock calibraba el comunicador para transmitir su posición de manera continua, pero después llegaron demasiados. Leonard disparaba y esquivaba los ataques con lanzas filosas y pesadas. Odiaba la parte de pelear, era un maldito médico, no tendría por qué pasar por esas cosas… Pero le gustaba estar vivo.

― _¡Hay que irnos, Doctor! ―_ Le había gritado Spock, haciendo que Leonard volviera la vista a él, abriendo la boca para decir algo, cuando un nativo lo sujeto.

La gran mano de aquel ser humanoide, ahora de un color verdoso, le sujeto de la cabeza, cubriendo toda su cara, y estampo al médico contra una de las piedras que sobresalían del suelo. Un gran _crack_ seco sonó, y Spock por un momento creyó que Leonard McCoy estaba muerto. Claro, hasta que el brazo del médico se levantó tambaleante y atino un tiro entre ojo y ojo de aquel ser.

El phaser ya no estaba en aturdir para ese momento, así que cuando los sesos de la criatura se desparramaron por todo el suelo, el resto de ellos comenzó a dar alaridos, huyendo de la escena. Como si destruir al líder dejará al resto confusos y tontos. Spock aprovecho tal confusión para sujetar a Leonard y montarlo en su espalda para huir.

Los nativos iban y venían, pero cada que notaban a Spock intentaban atraparlo. El vulcano se la vio difícil para esquivar los ataques sin perder al inconsciente médico que balbuceaba en su cuello. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer con él, y cuando al fin estuvo fuera de la vista de los nativos, escondido en lo que parecía ser la entrada a otra cueva (esta vez con cristales de un profundo tono azul que iluminaba el camino), se permitió relajarse.

Dejo con cuidado al médico contra una pared de cristal, cuando lo sintió. Un aroma suave, sutil. Era diferente al aroma que el medico había estado emanando, aquel influenciado por la eficiencia del supresor secretado por su dispositivo Luz en su nuca. Con cuidado reviso aquello, pero la luz parpadeante entre su oscuro cabello ya no era visible. El golpe había roto el dispositivo en su nuca, por lo que el supresor ya no era producido.

Eso era demasiado peligroso. Ambos estaban sin unir, y aunque Spock gozaba un asombroso autocontrol, su lado alfa estaba ante un terreno por completo desconocido. Uno que en realidad le daba profundo miedo. Su lado lógico le dijo que la vida del médico podía estar en juego, y él le tenía ahora profunda lealtad al ver que el médico en verdad podía arriesgar su vida por él. Es decir, si Leonard hubiera huido, estaría entero y bien, pero se había quedado a pelear para defenderlo y darle oportunidad de enviar las coordenadas.

Debía abrir la piel de Leonard para retirar el aparato y corroborar que el hombre estaba bien. Reviso el pequeño bolso con equipo médico del sureño, quien gracias a su actitud precavida (o paranoica), tenía todo para realizar la pequeña cirugía. Acomodo cuidadosamente al hombre contra una de esas rocas, y comenzó a trabajar.

La sangre de Leonard era cálida, y el aroma del omega se iba intensificando porque su cuerpo estaba comenzando a asimilar el supresor. Seguramente cuando orinara, lo expulsaría por completo de su sistema. Un corte, un tirón. Dejó las conexiones bioelectronicas instaladas, no harían daño y quitarlas sería demasiado complicarse para hacerlo ahí en ese planeta. Retiro el aparato, que parecía un pequeño rectángulo metálico, muy flexible (lo que le hizo ver que el golpe en serio fue muy fuerte), y lo dejo de lado. Luego comenzó a saturar la herida para que el médico no sufriera demasiado.

Parecía haber mucha sangre, porque las heridas en la cabeza siempre eran dramáticas, pero el Luz siempre estaba instalado de forma superficial así que no había nada de qué preocuparse aún. Dejó a Leonard de nuevo contra la pared y se dejó caer cansado. Demasiada adrenalina, se dijo cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba descansar, y ahí estaban a salvo, así que se permitió dormir un poco.

.-.-.-.-.

En el Enterprise las cosas estaban tensas. Scotty tardó poco más de medio minuto en lograr intercambiar las señales de Luz de Spock y McCoy. Significaba que el alto mando de la Flota tuvo 30 segundos para detectar su intromisión. 30 segundos que solo podían significar una cosa: Ellos se habían dado cuenta. Kirk no se engañó en ningún momento, así que entro al puente junto a Scotty. Miró a cada oficial que estaba en funciones, y ellos lo miraron a él. Kirk apretó los labios y dio un paso al frente para mirar a todos.

―Ahora mismo el Enterprise está pasando por una situación delicada, y todos ustedes lo saben. Así que aquellos que tengan familia y no quieran tener problemas directos con la Flota, abandonen el puente ahora.

Pasada la confusión inicial, muchos abandonaron la sala. Kirk observo a los que quedaron. Pavel estaba sentado justo al lado de Sulu. Uhura se había quitado el auricular, atenta a su capitán. La enfermera Chapel también estaba ahí, con esa cara de corderito que siempre había encantado a alfas, omegas y betas por igual. Scotty camino hasta unirse a los demás, justo frente a Kirk.

El rubio respiro hondo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello claro. Cerró el puente, nadie entraba o salía; nadie podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando tampoco. Confiaba ahora en estos hombres, confiaba su vida a esos hombres en realidad. Si ellos le traicionaban, entonces Spock, McCoy –si seguía vivo– y él estarían perdidos.

―Como saben, el señor Spock y el doctor McCoy están abajo en un planeta hostil. De nosotros depende que ellos vuelvan a casa… Ahora, confiaré información sumamente importante y privada del doctor. Él es un omega.

Silencio, Kirk observo a todos los presentes. Hubo gestos de compresión, otros de asombro. Una más de miedo.

—Significa que, si él muere, la misión de rescate ha terminado… ¿cierto? ― El acento ruso de Pavel se vio acentuado por la seriedad de su voz. Él era un omega, y entendía lo que significaba que un alfa se perdiera con un omega. Si el omega moría, el otro era abandonado. Kirk asintió levemente.

―Hace unos minutos el dispositivo Luz del Doctor McCoy se apagó, lo que significa que fue dañado o, en el peor de los casos, él ha muerto. Para proteger la vida del señor Spock, el oficial Scott y yo hemos hackeado el sistema, cambiando las señales, ellos creen que Spock ha muerto.

―Esto es funcional, pero tardamos 30 segundo en darlo de alta, ¿entienden? Así que es probable que ellos se den cuenta, y nos ordenen volver— Continuó Scotty, mirando a todos. Sulu asintió, fue el único.

―Cuando nos neguemos a abortar misión, ellos nos encerrarán. Si tenemos suerte, Spock y McCoy estén de regreso… ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos. Todos conocían a Spock de años, era el vulcano que siempre estaba ahí, que tocaba el arpa cuando estaban sentados en el comedor mientras Uhura cantaba algo. Era el hombre que, aunque jamás cambiaba de expresión, había demostrado ser un gran amigo para todos. La vida de Leonard ya no estaba asegurada, pero sabían que su hija hubiera pedido el cuerpo, que al viejo gruñón le hubiera gustado estar sepultado en su amada Georgia.

―Cuente con nosotros, capitán. ― Le aseguro Uhura, con ese rostro determinado que la mujer siempre daba.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Leonard McCoy despertó, sentía mucho dolor. Nauseas. Se sujetó la cabeza, pero se giró, apoyando su cuerpo en una roca grande y vació lo poco que tenía en la panza contra el suelo. Tembló con fuerza, dejando su frente apoyada en la piedra. La superficie estaba fría y él se sentía caliente, adolorido. Su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre, eso le pareció raro, y trato de enfocar la vista hacía su alrededor, pero todo estaba oscuro.

Recordaba haber sido atacado por los nativos del planeta, pero la realidad es que no recordaba con claridad las cosas. Se arrastró un poco, tentando el suelo para encontrar algo que le ayudará, y sintió entonces la bota de quien seguramente era Spock. El vulcano no respondió, así que pensó automáticamente que habían sido atrapados y Spock estaba muerto.

― ¡Spock! ― Jadeo, sorprendido, y le palpó al vulcano hasta que alcanzo los hombros para sacudirlo. ―Mierda, Spock, ¡despierte!

―Estoy despierto― Gruño el vulcano, sujetando las muñecas del médico. El roma dulzón del médico le lleno las narices. Sintió una ola confusa en su cuerpo, pero mantuvo su gesto inexpresivo, a pesar de que el otro no podía verle. ―. Debe estar tranquilo, golpearon su cabeza y su dispositivo Luz se dañó. No hay supresor en su cuerpo, me temó que tendrá algunos malestares.

― ¿Qué? ― El miedo en la voz de Leonard fue obvio hasta para Spock.

Spock sintió las delgadas muñecas del hombre deslizarse lejos de sus manos. El médico dejo su cuerpo contra la fría pared. Ahora tenía lógica la sensación de calor en su cuerpo y los mareos.

Como médico y como omega sabía que, si su supresor había sido suspendido de golpe, tendría síndrome de abstinencia y, lo peor de todo, el celo era inminente. La última vez que había tenido un celo había sido hacía poco más de treinta años, y la idea le provocaba un hueco en el estómago.

― ¿Eres unido, Spock? ― Pregunto de repente, y cerró los ojos, temblando ante una nueva ola de nauseas.

―No.

―Eso temí.


	9. Chapter 9

09

Leonard estaba pasando por las primeras etapas de la abstinencia. Aun cuando su cuerpo iba a expulsar rápidamente el supresor, los síntomas de abstinencia iban a perdurar de dos a tres días. Aquello era horrible. Leonard tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago que lo forzaba a mantenerse encorvado, jadeante. Tenía fiebre también. En su estupor, podía reconocer que Spock estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de él. Lo había llevado en la espalda –por qué él había estado muy mareado para caminar– hasta una cueva un poco más profunda, al pie de la vegetación.

Había escogido ese punto porque había un líquido similar al agua, que podían usar para beber pues era consumible, y para atender la fiebre de Leonard. Spock había estado en es. Con un trato estrictamente formal que asombraba al omega, aquel vulcaniano había pasado trozos del uniforme de Leonard por su frente, los cuales habían sido parte de las mangas de sus camisas.

Leonard jadeaba mirándolo. Le costaba enfocar, pero podía notar que Spock estaba sentado al otro lado de la cueva, meditando. Sabía que Spock estaba intentando mantener el control, ese dominio del que él estaban tan orgulloso pero que ahora estaba juego. La verdad es que ambos estaban en juego. La parte que aún conservaba conciencia de Leonard le daba al vulcano su crédito. Podía ser un maldito elfo sangre verde, pesado como él solo, pero de verdad estaba intentando evitarlo que ambos sabían era inevitable.

Aquello era el celo.

Leonard lo sentía. Había pasado tanto tiempo que por un momento le pareció extraña aquella sensación de dolor muscular. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que era, sintió un profundo miedo. La ultima –y única vez– que tuvo su celo, él había tenido trece años. Había sido un chiquillo delgaducho de pelo negro y grandes ojos azules que miraban desafiantes su reflejo. Era el chiquillo que creía ver cuando se miraba en las piedras brillantes que le reflejaban en la cueva. Ahora tenía poco más de cuarenta años. Casi treinta años después de ese celo, y volvería a tener uno.

Los primeros síntomas habían empezado pocas horas después del golpe en la cabeza. Un dolor intenso comenzó a calar en sus huesos, principalmente en el área pélvica. Como médico, sabía que se debía a la reactivación de su ciclo. Su cuerpo había estado en _pausa_ durante treinta años, era normal que doliera. Luego, calor. Fiebre. Fue entonces cuando el vulcano comenzó a marcar más su distancia.

― Puedes olerme, ¿no? ― Le preguntó en un susurro.

Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que pregunto si el otro era o no unido. Ambos habían mantenido un profundo silencio, casi solemne. El vulcano no abrió los ojos, simplemente asintió. El medico casi no notó el movimiento. Cerró ahora también los ojos, dando una risita amarga.

―Al menos ahora sé que me espera, ¿sabes? La primera vez que pase por esto, estaba solo… era un niño solo en un cuarto que apestaba a cloro…― El vulcano lo miró esta vez.

Aunque conocía la parte oficial de como los niños omegas pasaban sus celos, nunca había oído de un omega aquello. Una parte sentía una profunda curiosidad. Imaginaba que debía ser doloroso, casi como un vulcano que no tenía unión y pasaba su primer pon farr, aunque el humano tenía mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir que el vucano.

―Fue humillante, la ropa se me pegaba por el sudor y el lubricante― Continuó. La imagen de un chiquillo de ojos azules en tal estado se formó casi en automático en la mente de Spock, y eso le hizo sentir un tanto incómodo. ―, lo peor fue el consolador… Nos dan consoladores, ¿sabes? Para que nos follemos a nosotros mis…

―No creo que sea bueno hablar de esto, dada nuestra situación― Repuso Spock. Su voz le fallo, dejo en claro que estaba incómodo. El otro rio.

Asintió torpemente y se hizo más pequeño. El profundo calor en su vientre dolía, y el que fuera en aumento solo significaba que iba a comenzar a lubricar pronto. Aun así, su mente seguía desvariando en otras cosas. Dio una risita nerviosa cuando sintió a Spock moverse. Este había ido al agua para humedecer los paños y volvió para ponerlos sobre la frente del médico, tocando apenas su cuello para medir su fiebre.

Apestaba a hormonas. Eso provocaba en Spock tantas cosas que le hacían sentirse fuera de su zona de seguridad. Su piel hormigueaba, sentía un dolor en las extremidades, entumecidas. Como cuando uno estaba listo para atacar y se quedaba en tal posición durante mucho tiempo. Su lado Alfa le decía que era idiota, su lado lógico le decía que no podía seguir ese bajo impulso.

― ¿Pensó algo gracioso? ― Le preguntó, su tono resulto gentil.

―Te recordé a ti.

Spock dejó de atenderlo y lo miró incrédulo. El médico, acurrucado contra la pared fría y con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, temblando por los dolores del celo; también le miró. Sus ojos azules estaban cada vez más perdidos.

―Eras un bebé muy adorable, tenías los cachetes grandes y redondos… me asombra que ahora seas tan delgado… La primera vez que te vi, estiraste tus manitas para que te cargara… Eras un bebé tan risueño…

Spock estaba completamente confundido. ¿Hablaba de él cuando bebé? Le costó procesar eso, pero Leonard no paro de hablar mientras reía muy quedo, cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera fue del todo consciente de que apoyó su cuerpo suavemente contra Spock, quien solo podía mirarlo fijo.

―Tu mamá se rio… Amanda era tan bonita y me dejó sostenerte. Fue un año antes de mi celo, y pensé " _me gustaría tener un bebé como este_ " ― Se miró las manos. Spock entendió ahora. Si el primer celo de Leonard fue a los trece años, cuando ellos se vieron por primera vez, Spock tenía un año. Cuando sus padres buscaban entender su condición. ―, pero no fue así.

―Usted tuvo un bebé, su hija Johanna. El capitán Kirk siempre habla de lo bella que es ella― Decidió consentir que el médico se apoyará en él. Hacerlo no significaba nada en lo absoluto, solo que podría pasar el paño de mejor manera por ese rostro. O eso se dijo.

―Pero a eso no me refería en ese entonces― La voz de Leonard bajo hasta ser un susurró. ―, quería ser _madre_ de un bebé como tú.

 _Él es perfecto para nosotros,_ Spock mantuvo su sorpresa en el fondo de su mente mientras su lado alfa decía aquello. Detuvo sus caricias, observando al omega. Leonard tenía la vista fija en la nada. Ambos sabían que Leonard ya era viejo para procrear, pero Spock no creía que estuviera incapacitado para hacerlo, aunque si estaba en las ultimas. Sin embargo, al ver ese rostro entendió que el omega jamás iba a procrear. No lo haría por decisión propia. Por miedo.

Pudo imaginar qué clase de situación había generado tal miedo en el otro. La idea de que Leonard hubiera pasado por algo tan terrible como la humillación de ser sometido por un alfa, le provoco una profunda ola de odio. De ira. Una ira tan intensa que se asustó de sí mismo, de su propia fuerza y sus deseos asesinos producto de tan básica forma de sí. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control.

―Spock― Su mente se volvió a concentrar en el hombrecillo que jadeaba. Los primeros rastros de lubricante estaban manchando su pantalón. ―, si es demasiado para usted… Máteme. Si el celo es demasiado fuerte… solo asesíneme…

Spock lo miró, sintiendo demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

―De acuerdo― Acordó.

Pero Spock estaba mintiendo por primera vez.


	10. Chapter 10

10

En el fondo, Spock siempre había sido muy curioso. Cuando era un niño, eso lo metió en muchos problemas en la academia. Demostraba demasiado aquella curiosidad, lo que no era sano para un muchacho vulcano; le había explicado uno de sus profesores. Con el tiempo, Spock aprendió a disimular su curiosidad. Eso le sirvió, logró hacerse de una gran posición dentro y fuera del mundo de los vulcanos. A pesar de eso, su pueblo jamás olvidaba su condición: era un mestizo, un alfa.

Su curiosidad se sentía como un cosquilleo en el vientre el cual aumentaba progresivamente según se incrementaba su curiosidad. La primera vez que había visto aquel par de pequeños ojos azules, había sentido ese cosquilleo, solo que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Al menos no hasta que sus dedos tocaron los dedos de Leonard McCoy.

El cosquilleo fue aumentando gradualmente con el paso de los meses. Cada que se encontraba con aquel médico. El sureño era once años mayor que él, y aun así a los ojos de Spock era como un chiquillo lleno de emociones incontrolables, voluble, caprichoso. Spock había creído verlo con desdén. En su intento de no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su propias narices, Spock se había auto convencido de que lo que Leonard McCoy provocaba en él era irritación.

Esa noche, en la que el mismo Spock había perdido ya la noción del tiempo que llevaban en ese planeta, se dio cuenta de que había sido el ejemplo perfecto de la evasión de la que tanto hablaba aquel psiquiatra humano tan famoso.

Había salido de la cueva donde estaban escondidos. No podía quedarse adentro más tiempo, la cueva estaba inundada de las hormonas del médico. Afuera el aire estaba frío, eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Su propio cuerpo se sentía más caliente de lo usual, su dominio excepcional de sus emociones se había ido al caño hacía ya un rato. Estaba furioso, estaba excitado, estaba asustado.

Leonard –como había comenzado a llamar al médico– había continuado desvariando, hablando de cosas que Spock no entendía del todo. En algún punto comenzó a hablar de Johanna, casi como un niño asustado, de lo preocupado que estaba de que su pequeña hija hubiera terminado al lado de un alfa que no fuera bueno con ella. Leonard hablo de su padre, de sus culpas. Desvarió sobre la historia del bebé Spock que le apretaba la nariz y reía por las muecas que le hacía… y hablo de Gary.

Escuchar esa historia fue el fin del vulcano, dejando paso al alfa. Se había acercado a Leonard para revisar su temperatura, y en sus desvaríos el médico había comenzado a luchar con él.

― ¡No! ¡No de nuevo, Gary! ― Spock no había entendido, pero intento evitar que el medico se sacudiera tan violento. Hacía ya rato que McCoy no era él mismo. Estaba en tal estado de psicosis producido por la abstinencia y las olas de hormonas, que era como ver a otro hombre. ― ¡No quiero, por favor, no!

Leonard había cubierto su cuello instintivamente, y las lágrimas se desbordaron. Spock se quedó muy quieto ante eso. Ver a ese hombre llorar, cubriendo su cuello para no ser mordido, había dejado completamente sin capacidad de decisión al vulcano. La sola idea de que alguien intentará forzar a un hombre como Leonard, le resulto repulsiva.

La imagen que tenía de Leonard era una mezcla de admiración y apreció. Lo veía sabio, alegre. Caótico, sí, pero de un modo que a Spock le gustaba en el fondo. De alguna manera, para él, Leonard siempre sería la opción lógica. Aun si no lo aceptaba delante del mismo sureño. Imaginar a aquel hombre que había casi idealizado sometido al grado de que llorará implorando no ser marcado, hizo que su lado alfa gruñera y se alejará.

Luego de eso, se había parado fuera de la cueva. Llevaba ahí parado ya varias horas, mirando el cielo que había pasado de tonos rojos a un cielo azul y purpura de la noche. Las grandes estrellas que él nunca había visto brillaban sobre su cabeza. Silencio interrumpido por algunos sonidos animales que no podían importarle menos era todo lo que él escuchaba. Había perdido el control y estaba ahora enteramente consciente de lo mucho que él deseaba a Leonard McCoy.

Mentiría si dijera que era algo que se había dado cuenta ahora que estaba afectado por las hormonas. Él deseaba a Leonard desde hacía ya varios meses. Desde esa noche en que lo conoció formalmente. La sonrisa de Leonard era ligera, relajada. Spock nunca había visto una sonrisa que le hiciera sentir tan confiado. Sus ojos lo miraban como un igual, no había desprecio o curiosidad por su estado. Leonard era el único científico y médico que conocía que no había demostrado mayor interés en él más allá de conocerlo.

Esa noche más tarde, cuando Leonard ya estaba algo bebido, reía con fuerza. Su risa, a los oídos de Spock, era simplemente perfecta de algún modo irracional. Lo miraba a distancia prudente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Leonard le había sonreído con ganas. Desde ese momento, Spock lo deseo.

" _El amor es irracional, Spock",_ le había dicho su madre cuando él era pequeño. Había tomado su mano mientras lo miraba con compasión y tristeza en su cara. Su padre estaba un poco más lejos, severo. Ninguna familia vulcana había querido unir a un hijo con él. Estaba solo. " _, por eso debes verlo con tu corazón, no con tu razón. Cuando menos lo esperes, estará ahí… Caótico y salvaje. Te hará sentir miedo, pero es normal. Sé que eres valiente, mi niño de dos mundos. Eres valiente, y lo harás bien."_

No era valiente. No iba a hacerlo bien.

Dos destellos dorados en el cielo le hicieron abrir grande los ojos oscuros. Su corazón dio un vuelco, las luces eran hermosas. Leonard era hermoso. Miró sus grandes manos y se dio cuenta de que la suerte de ambos estaba echada. Él no iba a irse lejos de Leonard en ese estado, el omega necesitaba protección; tampoco iba a matarlo como prometió. Se quedaría ahí, a su lado.

―Lo siento― No supo exactamente porque se disculpaba en voz alta, pero sabía exactamente a quien pedía perdón.

Entonces volvió dentro de la cueva, tomando una última bocanada de aire frío y limpio. Apenas entro a la cueva pudo oír el jadeo de Leonard. Ya no estaba desvariando, pero tampoco estaría en sus cabales. El aroma a omega en celo le lleno las narices, poniendo su cuerpo extra sensible. Caminó lento hasta que encontró al médico, acurrucado contra una roja. Sus piernas estaban llenas de lubricante, el cual seguía chorreando hasta manchar el piso. Una parte de él se preocupó, aquello era tanto que si ponía sus manos en el suelo de roca, podría sentir el fluido alrededor de su piel.

Se acuclilló al lado de Leonard, observando al hombre. Jadeaba mucho, y tenía la cara totalmente roja. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada misma, pero al sentir el aroma de un alfa pareció volver un poco en sí. La mano del vulcano le tomó de la mejilla, el médico miró al otro con sus ojos azules perdidos.

―Me duele.― Dijo casi en automático. Spock asintió, susurrando.

―Lo sé.

No soltó aquel rostro, simplemente se inclinó. Sus labios rozaron los labios del médico. Este suspiró, consintió la caricia, sintiendo el dolor en su vientre intensificarse de un modo que fue extrañamente placentero. Cerró los ojos y terminó por cortar la distancia que Spock había mantenido. Del simple roce que el vulcano inició, aquello paso a un beso lento. Spock nunca había besado de esa manera. Había visto a los humanos hacerlo, pero nunca a su pueblo. Ni siquiera a su padre había visto besar de esa forma a su madre.

El beso lento terminó con un suspiro de ambos. Leonard lo miró, casi confundido de que el beso acabará. Era puro instinto ahora, y su instinto omega no podía comprender porque un alfa detenía un beso que estaba siendo perfectamente placentero. ¿Acaso Spock no gustaba de él?

Si bien, ese no era el caso, la idea se instaló en el cerebro de Leonard de inmediato, por lo que su rostro dejo salir ese gesto de confusión y tristeza. Spock prefirió ignorar eso, no por qué no le interesará; sino porque quería hacer sentir mejor a Leonard. Que no tuviera dolor, pero no iba a mentir. Quería eso en sus términos, y él era un vulcano. Sus muestras físicas de interés eran ligeramente distintas a las humanas. Eran importantes para él, y quería compartirlas con el omega.

Su pulgar acarició lentamente los labios del médico, observando como este entreabría la boca. Le asombraba verlo tan sumiso, pero del mismo modo eso le hacía sentir… bien. Sabía que en algún punto de su vida adulta él iba a pasar por eso, un estado similar al que ahora estaba Leonard pero que para él era mortal. Se dio cuenta de que si alguien iba a verlo en ese estado, quería que fuera Leonard.

―Me duele… ― Volvió a decir Leonard, esta vez su aliento acarició el pulgar del vulcano. Parecía intentar apurar las cosas, por lo que lentamente acarició su mejilla, asintiendo.

―Te ayudaré. ― Le aseguró.

Su mano bajo lentamente por el cuello del otro, lento, sintiendo la piel. Los músculos de Leonard tenían suaves espasmos cada que él jadeaba con fuerza. Aquellas suaves caricias dejaban un suave cosquilleo, como de descargas eléctricas en su piel. Eso le gusto a Leonard. Se atrevió a apoyar ambas manos en los hombros de Spock, sintiendo como este apoyaba su frente en la de él. La mano paso por el pecho de Leonard, luego sus costados.

Las grandes manos de Spock tomaron la camiseta del uniforme del médico, mirando directo a esos ojos azules antes de sacarla de un tirón. Leonard tembló, jadeante. Sintió frio, pero no detuvo al otro. Su mente confundida solo podía pensar que Spock iba a ayudarlo, que el dolor iba a pasar. Suspiró al sentir la gran mano pasearse delicadamente por su pecho, como si él fuera algo delicado que podía romperse.

Para Spock, Leonard era simplemente perfecto. Si bien ya no era joven ni atlético, en realidad era delgado y se podía ver que en algún momento tuvo un cuerpo con músculos definidos. No era desagradable a la vista, y su piel era realmente muy suave al tacto. Con cuidado tomo el borde del pantalón de Leonard, volviendo a mirar los ojos azules que estaban perdidos en un deseo y un dolor propio del celo. Soltó aquella prenda, deslizándola lentamente y al hacerlo aprovecho la ventaja de la cercanía para besar lentamente su vientre, suspirando.

Leonard jadeó al sentir aquel movimiento. Sus pantalones acabaron olvidados en el piso, mientras el vulcano lo miraba. Spock no había cambiado de expresión en ningún momento, simplemente mantenía la mirada oscura fija en el mayor. Nunca se había planteado acabar sobre un omega de esa manera. Nunca había pensado siquiera tener a un omega para él; pero tener a Leonard McCoy tumbado sobre el suelo húmedo, con la piel ardiendo y su lubricante manchando sus piernas, fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Spock sintiera una incomodidad en sus pantalones.

Se quitó la propia ropa, pensando casi de inmediato en entrar en el omega, embestir sin más su interior y morderlo. Pero la poca razón de la mente de Spock le hizo recordar el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Leonard, en aquel estupor de su actual estado, implorando que no. Iba a estar con el médico, sí; pero iba a hacerlo lento para que aquel omega gozará de la situación. Al menos al comienzo, antes de que él mismo perdiera la poca razón que aún conservaba y se volviera puro instinto.

Se inclinó sobre el omega, apoyando su peso sobre el vientre del otro. La piel del sureño desprendía un calor atrayente, uno que contrarrestaba con el frío de la noche. Era cómodo, y Leonard se amoldo a su cuerpo como si supiera perfectamente que debía hacerlo. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, pasando su gran mano por sus costados, su cintura. Sus dedos estaban explorando todo, necesitaba ese contacto como vulcano. Deseaba esos pequeños mimos. No necesitaba tocar demasiado para sentir su deseo incrementar, el aroma y la suave textura que apenas rozaban sus dedos era suficiente.

Deslizó lento la mano hasta que toco el nacimiento del vello púbico de Leonard, este brinco temblando, necesitado. Un gemido escapo de entre sus labios cuando sintió los dedos tocar la base de su miembro, el cual ya estaba duro. Spock palpó lentamente, explorando las dimensiones de ese miembro, antes de cerrar su mano y dar una suave caricia desde la base hasta la punta y viceversa. Otro gemido de placer salió del sureño.

El poder provocar tales sonidos en el médico, hicieron que Spock se sintiera orgulloso. Él podía hacer que el gruñón jefe del sector médico del Entreprise gimiera complacido, como un chico que tenía su primera vez. Soltó aquello y subió sus caricias de nuevo hasta alcanzar el hombro del médico, bajo luego por su brazo hasta su mano, frotando sus dedos con los de Leonard.

Por mero instinto, como si el médico supiera realmente que estaba pasando, entrelazo sus dedos con Spock, profundizando lo que él ni siquiera sabía que era un beso. Spock sintió un gruñido en su garganta, y se decidió a complacer ahora las necesidades muestras físicas de Leonard. Comenzó con besos en el cuello, pequeñas mordidas cercanas al área que debía morder para reclamarlo. No quería reclamarlo, no quería obligar a Leonard a eso, así que solo dio una larga lamida por esa zona en específico. Otro gemido fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Spock se tomó el tiempo de repartir besos, lamidas. Dio una que otra mordida cada tanto, dejando marcas rojizas por el pecho y costados de Leonard, antes de alcanzar la entrepierna del mismo. Era consciente de que Leonard estaba tan lubricado que ni siquiera necesitaba prepararlo, pero quería darle toda clase de placeres en ese momento en particular, así que con ambas manos sostuvo el miembro ajeno por la base, y empujo la punta dentro de su boca.

Leonard dio un gemido asombrado, sus manos se fueron directo al pelo oscuro del vulcano, sintiendo como esa cabeza se movía arriba y abajo. Lo que no recibía atención de esa boca, era masajeado lentamente por las manos suaves del otro. El placer comenzó a llenar cada fibra de su ser, la mente de Leonard se hizo más torpe, solo podía necesitar más de aquello. Su lubricante comenzó a salir más, Spock podía verlo, sentir su aroma. No era desagradable, era casi adictivo.

Soltó la base del miembro del sureño para bajar lentamente sus dedos a su entrada. Dos dedos fueron los que entraron en él. No hubo resistencia de la carne del médico, pero aun así se sentía estrecho de tal manera que Spock tembló de excitación al sentir sus dedos apretados. Alzó la vista para mirar el rostro del omega, quien gemía demasiado rojo, demasiado aturdido.

Spock lo necesitaba tanto como Leonard a él.

Soltó ese pene para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Ambas manos sirvieron de soporte para no aplastar demasiado al otro. Leonard jadeaba, miraba con los ojos azules, perdidos de la necesidad, estaban fijos en Spock. Cuando el vulcano lo abrió de piernas, acariciando su muslo lento, Leonard abrazo su cuello, buscando un beso que el alfa consintió de buen modo.

Mientras se besaban, con un suave movimiento, Spock entró en él. Se sentía caliente, húmedo. Era demasiado bueno, y sabía que se pondría mejor. El vaivén inicial fue muy lento, apenas un suave movimiento de caderas. Leonard gimió en protesta en automático, su cuerpo necesitaba más. Si, se sentía lleno, algo que reducía considerablemente el dolor en su vientre, pero necesitaba más. Spock sonrió de lado. Sonrió.

Dentro de su estupor, Leonard noto que el rostro del vulcano cambiaba dramáticamente con esa sonrisa. Le gustó tanto, que gimió de nuevo, dejando escuchar su protesta. El alfa lo complació. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes mientras lo besaba ansioso. Su piel producía un sonido constante con cada embestida brusca, marcando el ritmo con el que Leonard recibía al otro en su interior.

Hubo besos, gruñidos. Las manos de Leonard pasaron del cuello de Spock a estar sobre su propia cabeza, con sus dedos entrelazados con el vulcano. Gemía, gritaba, el otro tenía una fuerza sobre humana, incluso para un alfa en celo. Se agregaron mordidas al juego, mientras las embestidas iban _in crescendo._ El pene de Spock se iba ensanchando demasiado rápido para lo planeado. Eso le asombró.

Románticamente, algunos llegaban a imaginar que el sexo podía durar hasta horas, la realidad es que solo se trataba de unos cuantos minutos, pero que la pareja sentía eternos. Para Spock fueron eternos, mientras abrazaba a Leonard contra su cuerpo, besando necesitado sus labios. Se volvió errático en un punto, demasiado complacido. Leonard gimoteó, presentando su cuello de forma instintiva, y dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro del vulcano sobre él. Si no fuera porque la semilla del omega se regó entre ambos vientres, Spock ni siquiera hubiera notado que Leonard acabo, pues él no paraba de gimotear y cada vez se ponía más y más apretado.

Entonces, Spock también terminó. Fue una sensación de placer desbordante, que lleno cada parte de su sistema nervioso central y periférico. Gruño excitado y no fue hasta que sintió el espeso sabor a sangre en su boca que lo razonó. Mientras su pene se quedaba enganchado dentro del omega, vaciando su semilla, él había dado el paso.

Había marcado a Leonard, ahora estaban unidos.


	11. Chapter 11

11

En el Enterprise, luego de trabajar sin parar, habían logrado cuadrar la posible ubicación del par desaparecido. Eso había aliviado un poco la preocupación de James T. Kirk, ahora podría conseguir ayudar a sus amigos. Claro, si conseguía quien bajará con él al planeta. Lanzó una convocatoria de voluntarios, es decir, no iba a obligar a nadie a bajar al planeta luego de la última vez. Él estaba listo para bajar. Llevaba el phaser a la cintura, tamboreando con sus pulgares sobre el tablero del trasportador, esperando.

Comenzaba a pensar que nadie bajaría al planeta con él, cuando la puerta se abrió. Un apurado Pavel entró a la sala, arreglando su cinturón de equipo, mirando al otro. Sonrió nervioso, pero Kirk sonrió asintiendo en señal de que era bienvenido. Poco después, una apurada señorita Chapel estaba ahí, con su ceño fruncido y su equipo médico a la cintura. Sulu, también se agregó al equipo. Eran pocos, pero estaban seguros de poder traerlo de vuelta.

Cuando aceptaron que nadie más iba a unírseles, se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones. Todos con el phaser en las manos, listos por si eran atacados apenas aparecían en la superficie, pero… no hubo trasportación. La máquina inició el proceso, pero se vio interrumpido de forma externa.

" _Capitán Kirk"_ , la voz de Uhura sonó en los altavoces. _", se le solicita en el puente. Urgentemente."_

Kirk sintió miedo en la boca del estómago, como un nudo. Solo pudo pensar que la Flota se había dado cuenta de su truco, y volvió a los ojos al grupo. Eso bastó para que todos asintieran y volvieran a sus puestos. La misión quedaba pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso. El rubio recorrió el tramo desde la sala de transportación hasta el puente tan rápido pudo.

Al llegar, se encontró una escena de lo más alarmante. Frente a ellos estaba una nave de la Flota, una nave de asalto. El Enterprise no tenía oportunidad alguna contra eso, una nave exploradora era como juguete en comparación a la gran nave delante de ellos. Uhura le miraba con notorio nerviosismo. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo sabía que ya todo estaba decidido.

En su pantalla se proyectó la imagen de Christopher Pike, aquel hombre de cabello rubio y gesto duro. Era un gran capitán, excelente estratega y uno de los más leales hombres de la flota. Era también, uno de los más letales. Miraba a Kirk con esos pequeños ojos azules fijos en él. Eran amigos, así que el que enviarán a Pike contra él, fue una ligera sorpresa. Usualmente evitaban enviar alfas que tuvieran alguna clase de vínculo emocional con el alfa cazado.

― ¿Creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya, Kirk? ― Fue la primera pregunta del hombre, apoyo los codos en los brazos de la silla, su mirada era intensa. Había un fuerte conflicto en él.

―Al menos lo suficiente como para rescatar a mis amigos, Spock también es tu amigo, ¿recuerdas? ― Le dijo mientras suspiraba, frotando el puente de su nariz.

―No rompería las reglas, Kirk. Las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú crees, y las reglas existen por algo. Spock sabía eso desde que se unió a la flota, ¿por qué haces esto difícil? ― Le gruño Pike. Estaba demasiado molesto, y Kirk pronto se dio cuenta de que no era por su _traición,_ había algo más. ―Has hecho enojar a muchas personas, Kirk. A muchos omegas, y sabes qué pasa cuando los omegas al mando se enojan.

―Los alfas lo pasamos mal― Asintió Kirk, entendiendo un poco por donde iba todo. ―Solo necesito…

―Los alfas lo pasamos mal― Interrumpió Pike, con un fuerte tono de enfado. ―. Así que nada de tiempo extra, ni favores especiales. Si eres mi amigo, Kirk, vendrás pacíficamente conmigo, de vuelta a la base. Si te importó yo, y mi pequeña hija, vendrás ahora.

Entonces fue lo suficientemente claro para Jim, porque habían enviado a Christopher. No era porque fueran amigos, ni porque Christopher fuera un capitán excepcional. No era por su lealtad, en realidad ahora suponía que esa lealtad jamás existió. La pequeña hija de Christopher tendría ya unos 8 años, el tiempo que él llevaba a cargo de aquella gran nave de guerra.

Había visto a la niña un par de veces, era una niña preciosa, pero nunca supo exactamente que era ella, hasta ese momento. La pequeña era un alfa. Recuerdos de la niñez, del centro de educación para alfas, comenzaron a llenar la mente de Kirk. Recuerdos que había hundido en lo más profundo de su mente.

Se recordó a sí mismo, un chiquillo apenas, delgaducho y con un pelo rubio alborotado. Recordó la clase de historia, su preferida. Había estado sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, Gary. Reía mientras trabajaban, risas de niños. Dos profesores habían entrado, lo llamarón con gestos serios. Kirk estaba acostumbrado, siempre los llamaban para revisiones médicas y pruebas de nuevos fármacos. Había ido, bromeando aun con Gary. Lo llevaron a una sala oscura, donde recibió descargas mientras era grabado, no había comprendido, no sabía que había pasado. Hasta que escucho la voz de uno de esos hombres.

 _Ahora sabe, capitán Kirk, que pasara con su pequeño alfa si no sigue nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra._

Pike lo miraba con ese miedo, el miedo de todos aquellos padres de alfas. El miedo que su padre había sentido cuando él había sido torturado. Asintió como respuesta, frotando su cara. La vida de Spock por la vida de una pequeña niña. Se humedeció los labios, mirando de nuevo aquella gran pantalla.

―Envía a tus hombres abordó, no opondré resistencia. Quiero que quede para el registro que mis hombres solo seguían mis órdenes, ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de que he cometido traición― Especifico, mientras retiraba el phaser de su cintura para ponerlo en las manos de Pavel.

―Eres un buen hombre. Envió a un par de oficiales a bordo de la nave.

.-.-.-.-.

El embajador Sarek quedó helado al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Había pasado una semana desde que la desaparición de su hijo había ocurrido; pero justo esa mañana la Flota Estelar le notifico de los hechos. El estatus actual de Spock era muerto en acción. Sostuvo aquel documento entre sus manos, sintiendo como, muy hondo dentro de él, su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

A su lado, su mujer lloraba desconsoladamente. Ella había recibido la noticia en primer lugar. La carta lamentaba su perdida, esperaba que una compensación monetaria acorde a los años de servicios de Spock sirvieran para los procesos funerarios que fueran a llevarse a cabo. El vulcaniano miró a su mujer, a esa pobre mujer que había perdido a su único hijo. Estiró su mano para acariciar lentamente la mejilla de su mujer.

―Lo traeré a casa― Prometió, y beso lentamente su frente.

Cuando dejo a su mujer en cama, con una mujer vulcana de confianza, abordo una nave para presentarse en el juicio de James T. Kirk, acusado de traición. Él vulcaniano no era tonto, sabía exactamente que algo estaban ocultando, e iba a descubrir qué… y traería a su hijo de vuelta.

El viaje a la base de la flota, en la órbita del planeta Tierra, fue relativamente cortó. Cuando hubo llegado, no se molestó en anunciarse. Imaginaba que si se anunciaba le negarían la entrada a la primera audiencia de James. Le asombro ver al capitán como si fuera un criminal de guerra. Esposado de pies y manos, con una mascará de metal ajustada sobre su boca, lastimando sus labios para mantenerlo "en control". Tenía un gran moretón en el rostro, seguramente una paliza de recibiendo. Le asombraba que los alfas dejarán que sometieran su voluntad a ese grado, pero a la vez entendía la precaria situación de desigualdad en que vivía la raza humana.

El omega que diría al grupo de jueces –que en opinión de Sarek era más como un grupo de ejecutores–, pareció sorprendido por su presencia, al menos al comienzo. Sonrió de lado simplemente mientras miraba al vulcano, a ese que a veces podía poner una mueca de diversión levemente severa, como si ocultará que sentía placer de que los humanos fueran idiotas. Esta vez, el hombre estaba terriblemente serio. Terriblemente furioso.

―Embajador Sarek, nos honra…

― ¿Consideran apropiado avisar una semana después que mi hijo ha desaparecido durante una misión ordenada por ustedes, o solo es cosa de género? ― Pregunto, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

El grupo de omegas no oculto su incomodidad ante la pregunta. Pero no hubo confusión. Sarek supo interpretar eso, omitieron el avisarle. Paso las manos suavemente tras su espalda, mirando con completa atención a cada omega, cada rostro viejo, grasiento y desagradable. Su hijo, su único hijo, perdido en un repugnante planeta incivilizado por culpa de esos cretinos.

―Spock ha sido un fiel oficial a la flota, más allá de su naturaleza, los escogió a ustedes para desarrollar sus habilidades como científico, ¿y así le pagan?

―Su hijo conocía los riesgos al volverse parte de la Flota, inspector Sarek. No entiendo porque…

― ¿Recuerdan ustedes que nosotros, los vulcanianos somos aliados importantes para la Flota Estelar? ― La voz de Sarek era cuidadosa, lenta. Había peligro en cada silaba pronunciada. Si, los Vulcanos eran grandes aliados, eran terriblemente fuertes. Aterradores. ― ¿Conocen la lealtad que existe entre vulcanianos?

―Debo entender que está usted amenazándonos, embajador― Un segundo miembro le hablo, a la defensiva. Ofendido.

Sarek negó lento, se acercó a Kirk, tocando las esposas en sus manos. Espero un breve momento a que Kirk lo mirará. El rubio lo miró con desesperación, sin duda alguna él sabía algo sobre Spock.

―No― Respondió al hombre. Volvió sus ojos negros y fijos, helados. ―, simplemente les recuerdo la obviedad de su error. Si quieren corregirlo, y evitar una guerra entre su mundo y mi mundo –cual obviamente perderían–, me darán al capitán Kirk y un puñado de hombres seleccionados por él, para ir por mi hijo, este vivo o muerto.

El grupo de jueces guardo silencio. Sabían que el vulcano no mentía, y sabían que una guerra no era algo que pudieran soportar en ese momento. El líder del grupo de omegas asintió, mirando fijamente al embajador.

― ¿Necesita una nave también?


	12. Chapter 12

12

La flota insistió en darles una nave, pero Sarek declinó la oferta todas las veces. Kirk, golpeado con varios moretes evidenciando el trato recibido, no entendía las negativas del vulcano, pero sabía que si había alguien más listo que Spock, era el padre del mismo. La nave vulcaniana recibió al capitán alfa de buen agrado, le asignaron un cómodo camarote donde tuviera todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Incluso atendieron sus heridas con bastante maestría. Seguro Bones hubiera deseado estar ahí para aprender de ellos.

Sentado en la cómoda cama de aquel espacio, esperando por su tripulación, Kirk pensó en Leonard. Le dolía imaginarlo muerto, así que buscaba cualquier otro escenario en que el médico y el vulcano estuvieran vivos, sanos y salvos. Sabía que Spock está vivo, pero no en qué condiciones, y aunque los omegas les habían dado acceso a la señal del vulcano, no era seguridad de que llegarán a tiempo para salvarlo de cualquier horrible destino.

Sentía culpa de haberlos dejado atrás, debió quedarse para ver por ellos, para ayudarlos o al menos morir con ellos. Suspiró profundo mirando sus manos. Mentiría si no aceptaba que estaba también preocupado por la pequeña hija de Pike, aquella pequeña alfa seguramente había pasado un pésimo rato. Si bien, los niños alfas la pasaban mal, las niñas alfas (más raras aun) lo pasaban peor. No quería imaginar a la pequeña en llanto mientras dos omegas adultos la sometían a golpes, a descargas eléctricas, o hacían cosas aún más bajas con ella… pero era esa imagen o la imagen de sus amigos destazados, tirados entre hierba de un planeta ajeno, pudriéndose.

Ser un alfa, era la peor cosa que pudiera pasarle a alguien.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo una ola de desesperación, sintiéndose un fracaso. Fracaso como capitán, como amigo, como alfa. Demasiada presión sobre sus hombros explotando ante los sucesos de los últimos días, detonado por los recuerdos de la niñez. Del pequeño James Kirk siendo torturado para que su padre, George Kirk, destruyera una flota en una misión suicida. Su última misión.

El tiempo paso, pero las lágrimas persistían en el capitán. Había pasado de un llanto leve, a uno intenso, en el que le costaba respirar y le dolían los ojos. Años de sumisión y maltrato sistemático por ser un alfa, habían hecho catarsis al haber notado la muerte tan cercana por el simple intento de salvar a sus mejores amigos. Si hubiera sido él un omega, probablemente la flota le hubiera premiado por su determinación, por su gran insistencia y sentido del honor. Pero no; era un alfa buscando a otro alfa.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de su camarote le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Limpió su cara con sus manos, intentando volver a poner rienda a sus sentimientos, y cuando se sintió capaz de poder recibir a alguien, se levantó, acomodándose la ropa. Dio permiso de entrar con un escueto _adelante,_ acomodando su cabello rubio con sus manos. Si no fuera por el horrible morete que atravesaba su rostro por el lado de derecho, donde le habían golpeado con una barra con tal fuerza que había quedado desorientado por varios minutos.

Un muchacho vulcaniano fue quien entro. Era delgado, más bajo que el mismo capitán. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y entrego un mensaje escrito en puño y letra por el mismo Sarek. Con los mismos pasos ligeros y largos con los que entró, salió del lugar. De nuevo a solas, Kirk volvió a sentir ese inminente vació en el pecho y las lágrimas insistir en volver. Sin embargo, mucho era ya de lamentarse. Era el Capitán James T. Kirk, y por Dios que iba a hacer algo más que simplemente llorar, incluso si eso le costaba la vida misma.

Convencido de eso, con fuerzas renovadas, leyó aquel mensaje. Notificaba que su elección de personal se había presentado en el puente, estaban todos instalados y la nave esperaba solamente que se presentara en el puente para partir. Dejó aquel papel sobre una mesa, dio un último vistazo a su atuendo y aspecto. Lo último que quería era verse más lastimero de lo que ya se sentía. Finalmente salió rumbo al puente, aunque tuvo que pedir que le indicaran el camino.

Cuando al fin estuvo ahí, notó que sus hombres habían sido asignados a puestos de trabajo. Sulu estaba frente a los controles, listo para pilotear; tenía como copiloto a una joven vulcaniana de cabello muy corto. Uhura estaba asignada a la supervisión de mensajes, por si Spock y Leonard lograban ponerse en contacto, pues ella era la única que conocía a la perfección las frecuencias usadas por la flota. Pavel había sido asignado a navegación. El omega ruso asentía a las instrucciones y explicaciones de un alfa que se veía ya mayor a los 100 años, pues su pelo estaba blanco por la edad. No vio a Scott por ningún lado, pero sabía que seguramente estaba empapándose con el conocimiento de cómo rayos funcionaba esa nave.

―Capitán Kirk― Sarek estaba de pie, con una túnica oscura puesta, con joyas distintivas de su raza. A su lado un vulcano de casi dos metros lo miraba, tenía pequeños ojos negros y una cara de estirado más intensa que la de cualquiera en ese puente. Kirk se acercó con un gesto agradable, evitó ofrecer la mano. Sabía que ellos no daban la mano debido a la sensibilidad de esa parte de su cuerpo. ―Le presentó al capitán Suvek, dirigente del _Surak._

―Un placer conocerlo, capitán. Quedo formalmente a sus órdenes, en lo que pueda serle útil― Kirk lo dijo honesto, aunque le costaba considerar la idea de simplemente sentarse y observar. Era hombre de hacer, en realidad.

Sarek y Suvek se miraron, ambos embozaron pequeñas muecas burlonas, incluso parecieron divertidos por eso. El más alto cruzo los brazos tras su espalda, asintiendo levemente con ese gesto aun, y los diminutos ojos negros fijos en el otro.

―Apreció su buena voluntad y loable actitud de servicio ante esta situación, pero me temo que a usted malinterpretado esta situación― Kirk no ocultó su confusión. Sarek solo lo miraba de reojo, con una ceja arqueada y esa mueca. Entendía porque a su hijo le agradaba ese humano.

―No entiendo.

El capitán vulcano repitió la meca, seguido entonces de una inclinación un poco más profunda ante el otro. Kirk de verdad no estaba entendiendo. Seguro el golpe con la barra fue más fuerte de lo que pensó, pero solo miro con cara de idiota como ese enorme vulcano hacía eso.

―El _Surak_ queda a su servició, capitán Kirk, y me postulo como segundo al mando, si le parecen apropiados mis servicios.

.-.-.-.-.

Estaba haciendo tanto frío, que su cuerpo temblaba hasta dolerle. Sentía algo duro contra la piel de su costado izquierdo, sobre el cual estaba echado. Apenas estaba despertando, pero todo dolía con tanta fuerza, que era como cuando se cayó de un caballo cuando joven. Los parpados le pesaban, sentía los ojos arenosos. Había dormido realmente mal, se dijo. Tenía recuerdos sumamente confusos. Calor, frio, dolor. Recordaba fuego en sus venas y hielo en su piel; un dolor tan fuerte que era como morir. Le costó un poco relacionar esas sensaciones con su primer celo. Con el flacucho Leonard McCoy.

Estiró la mano, el piso estaba helado, húmedo, pero bajo su cuerpo había una prenda que absorbía la humedad en un intento de que él no fuera molestado. Estaba desnudo. Esa fue la primera señal de alarma. Se sentó de un brinco, provocando todos los dolores de su cuerpo, y busco con la vista donde rayos estaba. Las paredes de esa cueva eran casi como espejos oscuros, reflejando el rostro confundido del médico. Le costaba enfocar, así que tardó en encontrarse con el vulcano.

Spock estaba sentado en el suelo helado, llevaba pantalones, pero solo eso. Su pecho y brazos, cubiertos de vello negro, estaba a la vista. Tenía tonos verdosos, azulados. Bajo sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados, había ojeras de tonos verdes. Estaba despeinado. Estaba meditando, y no parecía inmutarse por el médico. Este se quedó helado, notando marcas en el cuerpo del más alto. Arañazos, algunos hematomas, mordidas…

Miró sus propias manos. Tenía marcas alrededor de sus muñecas, en sus brazos. Se tocó el cuello, una mano de cada lado. Toda la palma de su mano izquierda quedo llena de sangre seca. Dio un quejido de dolor al haber tocado la carne viva. Aunque le costó un par de segundos, el entendimiento entro en su mente como un chorro de agua bajo mucha presión. Él estaba unido; unido al vulcano que había abierto los ojos. Leonard lo miró, tenía en el rostro un gesto de asombro y confusión; eso alerto al otro. Perdió su postura relajada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Entonces paso la segunda cosa que alertó sobre manera al médico. Sintió miedo. El miedo que estaba sintiendo Spock ante el posible al rechazo del sureño.

―Tranquilícese, Doctor. También es nuevo para mí, y sus sentimientos son demasiado intensos, me cuesta centrarlos correctamente― Solicitó, de forma amable. Se levantó y se acercó a él, para revisar la herida en su cuello, pero el sureño lo empujo.

― ¡Aléjate! ¡Tu… tu maldito elfo! ― Peor insulto, pero bastante sentido. La ira y el desagrado golpeo el estómago de Spock como si fuera una bola de hierro.

Leonard estaba reaccionando mal, y aunque el vulcano no espero que el omega reaccionará de buen modo, tampoco imagino este ataque de pánico. Porque eso era, un ataque de pánico. Como le pidió (tanto como por razonamiento lógico) se quedó al margen de él.

El omega jadeo, se sujetó el cuello con fuerza, respirando tan rápido que comenzó a hiperventilar. La mente de Leonard era un torbellino de ideas, de recuerdos fracturados, miedo y recuerdos relacionados con Gary. Una mezcla de Gary gruñendo en su nuca, de Spock besando sus labios. Ternura y violencia, todo mezclado mientras su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, como una marea implacable, empujando todo lo que había estado estancado hacía tanto tiempo dentro de él.

Recordaba haber hablado con Spock, algunas cosas sobre su vida. Recordaba la cara de Spock, sus gestos, pero sé que en su mente se veían alterados por la abstinencia. Recordaba entonces un beso, largo, intenso. Su propio deseo por más, pero la imagen se veía manchada por Gary sometiendo su cuerpo, golpeándole. Se apretaba tan fuerte el cuello cuando esas imágenes intrusivas aparecían. Como si un niño pequeño batiera todo en una gran licuadora. Bueno y malo de la mano, producto de los últimos vestigios de su celo.

El gran par de manos de Spock le sujeto con fuerza de las mejillas. Sus ojos azules se abrieron grandes, llenos de la sorpresa por aquel tacto. El vulcano estaba muy cercas, y su voz profunda pero pacifica fue todo lo que Leonard necesito escuchar para sentir una paz intensa llenar su cuerpo.

―Respira.

La orden fue gentil, más una sugerencia si era honesto. Leonard la obedeció sin dudar, no saco las manos de su cuello, y en realidad Spock solo le tocaba las mejillas, no intento tocar más. Respiro una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Profundo, pausado. El vulcano respiraba con él, lento, instruyendo al otro de esa manera, casi como si Leonard fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba eso.

Leonard se dio cuenta que bajo aquel miedo al rechazo, estaba una gran preocupación por él, por su bienestar. Se dio cuenta que era lo que Spock sentía en ese momento. La preocupación de Spock era intensa, pero cálida, le hizo sentir que nada malo pasaría a partir de ese momento, y cerró los ojos, respirando como el vulcano le indico. Esté dio una suave caricia en el pómulo del otro, lento. Leonard podía verse duro, pero para él era frágil.

Al médico le tomó un par de minutos recuperarse, respirando lentamente, hasta que sintió entonces que estaba mejor. Algo cansado, sí, pero mejor. Se sorprendió de que hubiera acabado acurrucado en el pecho de Spock, y de las cosas que él mismo sentía. El vulcano seguía en silencio, y aunque tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, no aplicaba más presión de la necesaria, por lo que si Leonard quería empujarlo, podría hacerlo sin problema alguno.

― ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?― Preguntó en voz muy baja, sintiendo como el vulcaniano respiraba muy profundo.

―Estamos unidos ahora― Le explicó, bajando la mirada hasta que fue capaz de ver la frente del médico, donde el cabello oscuro estaba pegado por el sudor producido por su ataque de pánico. ―. Su celo empezó, y no pude más que desear estar contigo… la unión mental se dio durante el celo, estamos ahora casados, según las leyes vulcanas.

Leonard no respondió, el otro tampoco sintió nada venir de él. La noticia la dijo con la mayor gentileza de la que era capaz, pero el vulcano era demasiado honesto para el gusto de los humanos, pensó Leonard. La verdad es que nunca creyó que se uniría a alguien, menos en tales condiciones, y ahora ahí estaba. Sentado sobre la camisa de Spock, desnudo, con los brazos del vulcano rodeando su cuerpo de forma protectora. Sentía su mente invadida de una manera cómoda, placentera casi. Sentía como si ese fuera su lugar.

De igual forma iban a morir en ese estúpido planeta, se dijo de repente. La sensación de aceptación llego a Spock, que parpadeo un poco sorprendido. Eso había sido mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado. El médico salió de su abrazo, y se sentó con la espalda recta en el lugar, frunciendo el ceño. Spock lo seguía mirando como si hubiera sido algo completamente nuevo. Los humanos siempre le parecían impredecibles, pero hasta ahora Leonard McCoy era único.

Como ya estaban jodidos, y dudaba que duraran mucho sin comida (¿cómo rayos lo habían sobrevivido ya?), bien podía morir unido a ese duende verde. Seguía furioso, pero a la par las sensaciones que ahora tenía eran diferentes… agradables. Miró su cuerpo, no estaba lleno de heridas como la última vez que estuvo con un alfa, al contrario, Spock había sido realmente cuidadoso con él porque no sentía más dolor que el del cuello.

Su cuello. Tenía que curárselo o podía infectarse, y entre morir de hambre, despedazado por los nativos o de una infección, prefería las dos primeras. Al menos evitaba el vómito, la fiebre y la diarrea. Ropa, también necesitaba ropa porque pillar una enfermedad respiratoria en esa clase de planeta, tampoco sería bueno. Volvió la vista a Spock, pero lo que vio le sorprendió un poco.

El vulcano estaba aún de cuclillas, con los brazos sobre las rodillas. Tenía las dos cejas arqueadas, con los ojos negros fijos en él. Seguía sin camisa, como era obvio, pero también podía verle arañazos verdosos en la piel. Seguramente eran obra de Leonard. Este lo miró, esperando que el vulcano hiciera alguna clase de movimiento, pero parecía realmente estupefacto al verlo tan calmado ahora.

―Necesito ropa.

Spock entonces parpadeo, y se levantó. Salió de la cueva para volver con la ropa de Leonard, doblada perfectamente. Claro, la camisa del uniforme carecía de mangas pues son las que había usado Spock para atender la fiebre y para limpiar la herida de la nuca. Las entrego con cuidado, para luego darse la vuelta, como si no hubiera visto a Leonard desnudo durante todo ese rato. El médico solo rio por lo bajo, y se puso la ropa.

―Necesito también mi botiquín médico, para atender mi cuello.

El vulcaniano no volvió a verlo, dio dos zancadas al frente y de debajo de una piedra sacó aquel botiquín, que tenía ya varios medicamentos vacíos, los que uso para su nuca. Aun así, había suficientes cosas para limpiar esa herida. No espero que el medico lo tomará, se arrodillo a su lado. Comenzó a atender la herida de su cuello, Leonard decidió confiar en el vulcano para eso (era listo el duende, eso podría hacerlo bien). Se quedaron un poco en silencio; Spock miraba el hombro del humano, el humano miraba el rostro del vulcano.

―Según sé, los vulcanos se comprometen durante su niñez, ¿qué paso? ¿Has cambiado a tu prometida por mí? ― Pregunto con cierto tonó burlón, intentando romper el ambiente tenso.

―Soy un mestizo, doctor, nadie quiso formalizar un compromiso entre uno de sus hijos y mi persona. Mis padres terminaron por aceptar que eventualmente, según pasaran los años, encontraría a alguien― Spock explicó aquello depositando desinfectante en la herida. Leonard se quejó, frunciendo el ceño.

Bien, la había cagado preguntando eso. Cuando el otro retrocedió sobre su cuello, se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo como la piel estaba realmente herida, pero con el fármaco que contenía el desinfectante, había dejado de doler o arder. Spock guardaba todo lo que había llevado en el botiquín, y estiró la mano, ofreciéndolo. Leonard lo tomó. Sus dedos se tocaron, fue apenas un delicado roce, pero Leonard sintió un placer nuevo, diferente. Sabía que era suyo y el propio de Spock. Se recordó que los vulcanos tenían manos muy delicadas.

Sostuvo aquello en sus manos, mirando la tela. Estaba manchada de sangre, era su propia sangre. Si, estaba enfadado de que ese alfa lo uniera a él sin preguntar, de que no cumpliera su palabra… Dios, si tuviera la fuerza suficiente le rompía la nariz de un puñetazo. Pero no la tenía… y no quería lastimar al otro.

Se humedeció los labios, sin levantar la mirada, pero apretó fuerte aquel botiquín. Spock sintió una leve ola de ansiedad, así que se sentó con cuidado, esperando saber que era lo que el otro pensaba o pretendía decirle en realidad.

―Te pedí una cosa.

―Lo sé, no fui capaz― Le replicó, honesto. ―, entiendo si está enfadado conmigo, y que estemos unidos no significa nada. Si usted no desea estar a mi lado, lo entenderé y aceptaré. No lo obligaré.

―No entiendes, Spock. Lo que hiciste… es un delito. Ellos no te dejarán vivir.

La preocupación le lleno, asombrado. Leonard McCoy estaba preocupado por él. Eso le hizo embozar una pequeña sonrisa. Estiro la mano hasta la de Leonard, uniendo sus dedos. Un beso, un pequeño beso, y luego apretó suavemente la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

 _El amor es irracional, Spock_

Su madre siempre tuvo la razón. Ahí estaba su irracional Doctor, con quien habían peleado una y otra vez, pero que desde la primera vez le parecía simplemente… interesante. Atrayente. Como si fuera un sol brillando, y él solo quería orbitar a su alrededor. La antología le pareció cursi, pero adecuada.

Quiso decirle que estaban bien, que nada malo pasaría, pero no pudo hablar. A lo lejos escucharon un grito. Era la voz de Jim, los llamaba con fuerza. Ambos se levantaron, Leonard con lentitud por el dolor de cuerpo. Lo sujeto de la cintura y le hizo apoyarse en él. Así salieron ambos de esa cueva escondida, y se encontraron con un grupo de vulcanos con trajes de combate, armas para su protección. Con ellos iba Jim, con un feo morete en la cara, y sonrió radiante al verlos… pero al notar el cuello de Leonard, la sonrisa se borró.

Estaban totalmente jodidos.


	13. Chapter 13

13

James T. Kirk se quedó parado a un metro de sus amigos. Leonard y Spock lo miraban, con pequeños rastros de esperanza al haber sido encontrados. Aun así, mientras se miraban, ninguno dijo nada. Los paramédicos vulcanos se acercaron al par. Separaron a Leonard de Spock, revisaron sus heridas y sus cuerpos, para asegurarse de que no tuvieran nada infeccioso antes de subir a la nave. Escucho a un vulcano hablar en su lengua materna a la nave; pero ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Fueron segundos que se fueron muy lentamente mientras los tres entendían la situación por completo.

Spock estaba unido a Leonard.

Una orden bastó para que estuvieran de vuelta en la nave. Kirk asintió cuando Suvek le sugirió llevar a los recién recuperados al sector médico. Llevaron a Leonard en camilla, Spock fue por propio pie. Un grupo de médicos se encargó del sureño, que gruñía adolorido. Atendieron su cuello y nuca con especial atención. Hicieron la valoración completa, mirando atentamente sus respuestas. Salvo por el daño físico, él estaba bien.

Spock no presentaba mayor daño que hematomas y una lesión en una costilla, no estaba rota, pero sin duda pudo rompérsela. Él supuso que fue una lesión cuando recién llegó al planeta. Ambos estaban algo desnutridos, así que los dejaron descansando y les entregaron un plato pequeño de espesa sopa. Algo que sus estómagos pudieran aguantar.

Kirk, por su lado, había abandonado la zona de transportación solo. Fue hasta el camarote de Sarek, pues, aunque él era el capitán, sabía que el responsable de dicha misión era el mismo embajador. Se plató en la entrada, con ese gesto severo, y respiró hondo. Tenía que hablarle de eso. Llamo a la puerta presionando el pequeño botón rojo al costado derecho. Sarek abrió casi un minuto después. Por la iluminación, sabía que Sarek había estado meditando, aun así, entró al lugar cerrando tras de sí.

―Embajador, le solicito formalmente que nos dirijamos de inmediato a Vulcano. No importa que trato tuviera con la Flota. No debemos volver al cuartel― La solemnidad de su voz fue todo lo que necesito para saber que Kirk hablaba en serio.

Aun así, no respondió al momento. Cruzó sus manos y se trasladó por el costado derecho de Kirk hasta la barra donde se había servido un vaso de agua. Con un gesto ofreció aquello a Kirk, quien negó. Dio un largo trago, para suspirar y volver entonces su vista al capitán rubio, que parecía cada vez más exasperado.

―Lo acordado era llevar al doctor McCoy donde la Flota, ya que es un omega importante en las filas del gobierno humano.

―Ese es el problema, embajador Sarek― Kirk apuró un par de pasos, estrujando ambas manos. Una contra la otra. Estaba ansioso, pero terriblemente asustado a la vez. ―. Él es un omega importante, sí. Tan importante que cuando ellos sepan lo que Spock le ha hecho, querrán la cabeza de tu hijo en un palo.

― ¿Qué es lo que él ha hecho? ― Sarek dejo el vaso, más interesado en esta conversación.

―Lo marcó durante un celo.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio pesado. Sarek entendía ahora la gravedad de la situación. No importaba las condiciones en que ocurrió esa unión, era la excusa perfecta para cambiar todo el tablero. De haber pasado a un par de personas perdidas, ahora podían culpar a Kirk de abandonar a sus hombres, a Spock de violar al doctor y el doctor se volvería una víctima de la violencia alfa, una figura para alentar a los omegas más jóvenes a despreciar a los alfas.

Un panorama desalentador, pero que Sarek había visto ya muchas veces. Asintió entonces, pasando de Kirk. Salió, con el rubio siguiendo sus pasos, al puente para notificar el cambio de rumbo. No podían permitir que los omegas pusieran una mano sobre el par.

Par que, ajeno a lo que sucedía en el puente, descansaba en la enfermería. Spock estaba tumbado sobre su camilla, con los ojos cerrados. Intentaba descansar, pues había tenido pocas horas de sueño en el planeta hostil donde estuvieron, además del celo. Leonard, por otro lado, estaba tumbado en la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo más limpio y menos adolorido. Miraba al vulcano tendido en esa camilla, durmiendo. Ya no había motivos para reprimir su ira, así que le fue una sorpresa notar que en realidad no estaba disgustado con lo ocurrido.

Saberse unido a Spock no resultaba tan malo, una vez asimilada la idea. Spock no era un alfa como los demás. Era listo, su autocontrol era ejemplar, era respetuoso. Nunca lo había visto faltarle el respeto a nadie, ni tratar como inferior a ninguna persona; aun si eran idiotas. Incluso era gentil en su tacto con él, y había demostrado mucha lealtad para con él. Pero sobre todas las cosas, cuando Spock lo había mirado, entre el montón de médicos vulcanos, había sentido una sensación sumamente cálida sobre su vientre, que le provocaba una sensación de paz y seguridad.

No estaba seguro a que unión se debía eso, pero era algo que le gustaba… y le preocupaba. Cerró fuerte los ojos, sintiendo un profundo miedo. No podía permitir que Spock volviera a la Flota Estelar, o sería ejecutado por traición. Él debía ser llevado a vulcano. Decidido a salvar el trasero de ese estúpido elfo sangre verde, se quitó los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, piso el frío suelo con ambos pies, y se levantó algo mareado por los fármacos para el dolor.

―Regrese a la cama, Doctor― La voz de Spock le provocó un sobresalto. El vulcano lo miraba con ambos ojos abiertos y las cejas arqueadas. Leonard había parecido un niño pequeño descubierto en plena travesura. ―. Necesita descansar. Estoy seguro que aquello que le perturba es algo que el capitán Kirk ya está atendiendo de manera apropiada, después de todos, somos amigos los tres.

―Somos pareja, tu y yo― Le corrigió Leonard, pero obedeció. Volvió a subirse la cama, cubriendo sus piernas con suavidad con la manta. Apoyó la espalda sobre la cabecera de la camilla, mirando al otro fijamente, a ese vulcano que parecía realmente relajado ante lo que estaba pasando. ―. El idiota de Jimmy boy es amigo de ambos.

―Eso significa que usted me está aceptando como pareja, Doctor. ― No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y sonrió ladino, levemente.

―Quita esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara, sigo furioso. ― Le gruñó Leonard, frunciendo el ceño, incluso apareció un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Spock sabía que no estaba enfadado, pero no le molesto con eso. Simplemente asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Otra vez estuvieron en silencio total. Spock de nuevo parecía estar durmiendo, Leonard imaginó que mientras él estuvo _indispuesto_ por el celo, fue el vulcano quien se mantuvo despierto vigilando por su seguridad. Merecía ese descanso, aun así, él no se sentía capaz de imitarle. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que nada iba a salir bien. Demasiados años de experiencia en el tema, se dijo.

Decidió que Spock tenía razón, Kirk era amigo de ambos y protegería su vida aun si costaba la propia. Debía pensar en algún modo de pagarle todo, pero lo haría cuando despertará, porque, mierda, estaba realmente cansado.

.-.-.-.-.

La nave vulcana Surak recorría el espacio profundo en silencio. Abordo, la tripulación vulcana con solo un puñado de humanos, estaban ajenos a lo que les seguía. Una gran nave de combate de la Flota Estelar iba tras ellos, a distancia prudente, indetectable. La flota no confiaba en que los vulcanos cumplieran su palabra, al menos no directamente, y si ese alfa había agredido al omega, iban a ocultarlo. Por ello, habían enviado de nuevo al capitán Pike.

Este, con una clara lesión en el rostro producida por un golpe realmente fuerte, esperaba con todo su ser que Spock estuviera muerto, porque nada bueno podía esperarle al pobre hombre. Imaginaba que el cambio de rumbo de la nave vulcana se debía a que debían llevar el cuerpo para un funeral vulcano. Sabía que la raza extraterrestre tenía costumbres muy fuertes y bien definidas, así que eso fue lo que notifico cuando tuvo que hacerlo: La nave vulcana estaba rumbo a Vulcano, sin embargo, no parecían huir, pues no habían modificado su velocidad.

La orden que recibió de vuelta fue la de seguirles, y eso iba a hacer. Seguir a la nave.

.-.-.-.-.

La llegada a Vulcano fue discreta. Solo esperaba un pequeño grupo de vulcanos preocupados por atender las posibles lesiones de los tripulantes de la nave, y la misma madre de Spock. Amanda se estrujaba las manos con fuerza. Iba y venía sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje, a una distancia segura para no sufrir lesiones cuando la nave llegará, pensando sin parar en el posible estado de su único y amado hijo.

Sabía que Spock vendría en la nave, después de todo cuando Sarek prometía algo, lo cumplía; pero ella moría de miedo al imaginar que su hijo estuviera sin vida, tendido en una cama. O peor, que solo vinieran algunas partes de él, producto de algún ataque de alguna criatura hostil. Sabía bien que su imaginación estaba sobre activa debido a la ansiedad, pero era incapaz de evitarlo por el momento. Hasta que no viera a su pequeño Spock (que en realidad no era tan pequeño), no iba a estar tranquila.

Así que, cuando la nave se deslumbro en el cielo, ella casi brincó de la necesidad de verlo. Obedeció puntualmente las instrucciones de un vulcano más joven que le indicó que estaba demasiado cercas, y esperó, apoyada en un barandal metálico, que los miembros de la nave bajaran. Primero bajaron algunos vulcanos miembros de la academia. Como bajaban, desaparecían por una puertezuela lateral que Amanda ni siquiera había notado hasta ese momento. Luego vio humanos. Sabía que uno era el amigo de su hijo, aquel James T. Kirk, que en verdad se veía en pésimo estado. Un doctor vulcano se le acercó, pero el rubio declinó la oferta de revisión médica.

Luego lo vio. Iba en una silla de ruedas debido a la desnutrición, los médicos lo habían considerado prudente una vez que habían visto mejor su estado, pero se veía bien. Si, tenía raspones y un hematoma de color verde azulado muy feo en la parte derecha de su rostro, pero se veía que ya estaba pasando. Amanda casi gritó del alivio de verlo vivo, y aun cuando sabía que iba a avergonzarlo, cuando Spock estuvo dentro de la seguridad del puente que conectaba con la Academia, ella lo abrazo con fuerza por los hombros.

―Madre, esto es embarazoso― Aunque Spock no quiso ser grosero, fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca. Su madre siempre hacía esas cosas humanas que le hacían sentir avergonzado frente a otros vulcanos… y en este caso, debido a su edad, también con los humanos.

― ¡Oh, lo siento! Es que estaba tan preocupada de ti, querido― Le dijo, comenzando a apartarse, tomando las mejillas de su hijo con ambas manos, apenas tocando la piel, pues sabía que su hijo no era aficionado al contacto físico.

Spock iba a replicar algo, pues abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. Suspiró profundo y permitió a su madre tocar su rostro, llevando sus manos a las de ella, dando así no solo una suave caricia, sino también un pequeño beso lleno de ese amor que sentía por su madre. Ella sonrió casi de inmediato, aunque sus preciosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Spock amaba a su madre, entendía el profundo dolor y miedo que debió sentir con todo eso, así que iba a escuchar lo que Leonard sentía al verlo ser pesado con su madre.

―Estoy bien― Le dijo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, esa clase de sonrisas que no le daba desde que era un pequeño niño. La sonrisa que daba únicamente a la mujer más hermosa del universo, aquella que Spock siempre amo y admiro. A su madre. ―. Tu tenías razón, madre. El amor es irracional.

Aunque Amanda no entendió del todo, tuvo que apartarse un poco de su hijo para que fuera llevado a una revisión más completa para determinar un tratamiento apropiado a su desnutrición. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Leonard McCoy, pues ella sabía perfectamente quien era él, iba en una camilla tras Spock. Si, estaba mucho más herido, pero también llevaba una gasa en el cuello. Leonard también la miró. Los labios del médico se curvearon en una sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Entonces la boca de Amanda hizo una gran O, llena de sorpresa y consciencia de la frase dicha por Spock. Su hijo ahora estaba unido, y vaya omega que había tomado por suyo. Necesitaba que Sarek le explicará todo lo que había pasado, se dijo, y Sarek sintió, gracias a su enlace, que le esperaba una muy larga charla con la que era su esposa.

Nadie, ni Spock, ni Leonard, ni Sarek, ni Amanda, ni ningún miembro del Enterprise o del Surak, imaginaría que mientras el par estaba en revisiones médicas y el embajador hablaba con su mujer, una nave de la Federación Unida de Planetas entraría en el planeta. Como el alto consejo no estaba enterado de la situación, accedió a dar espacio de aterrizaje a la nave de reconocimiento _Quatermain_. Apenas tocó tierra, abrió sus puertas liberando a un grupo realmente armado de la Flota Estelar.

Pike era el capitán, iba serio, casi solemne; y aunque era el capitán, no era quien dirigía la misión. Esa era la Omega Marla McGivers, que, si bien era historiadora, era leal al gobierno omega. Ella bajo con un gesto dulce en su rostro, pero Pike sabía que era pura fachada. La mujer era una perra de lo peor. Ella era una omega unida por conveniencia, para ella, claro. Su alfa no había tenido muchas opciones, aceptar la unión o morir; fue obvia la respuesta. Pike miró al alfa en cuestión. Era alto, de pelo negro y espeso. Un salvaje, en la opinión de Pike, pero al fin y al cabo un alfa que cumplía lo que se le exigía: Obedecer ciegamente a Marla.

―Capitán― La vocecilla dulzona de Marla había logrado ya que Pike se sintiera empalagado. ―, averigüe donde están y llévenos ahora.

―En seguida, oficial McGivers.

Pike fue, a regañadientes, hasta la entrada donde un vulcano elegantemente vestido les esperaba. Intercambió un par de palabras, y mintió. Dijo que eran enviados para asegurar la salud de McCoy, al ser él un omega, pues Marla era una doctora enviada por el Consejo Omega mismo. El vulcano le creyó, naturalmente, pues no podía imaginar que en realidad estuvieran ahí como consejo de guerra. Los guiaron a la habitación, esa donde el par ya había sido revisado, y podían hablar libremente entre ellos. Así que Spock se había instalado en la orilla de la cama de Leonard, explicándole con detalle (tanto detalle cómo podía recordar) como había ocurrido su unión.

Leonard era adorable para él en ese momento. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos oyendo cada que le decía. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto, Spock debía estar mintiendo… pero los sentimientos que el otro tenía dentro de sí le dejaban claro que no mentía. Realmente le había dicho y hecho toda esa clase de cosas.

―Al terminar la primera vez, me pidió que volviera a hacerlo. Me asombró un poco, creí que estaría agotado.

―Seguro mientes, yo no pude haber haberlo pedido de nuevo― Gruñó, aunque sabía que sí.

―No entiendo porque se altera con esto, es normal en la fase del celo que el omega imploré al alfa por más coito, les evita el dolor― Spock tenía una forma de hablar que incluso la palabra coito hacía que el sureño enrojeciera enteró.

―No lo entenderías, tú no eres un omega.

Fue la respuesta cortante del médico, que prácticamente se cruzó de brazos como un niño emberrinchado. Spock lo miró, si bien él tenía razón, no era un omega, se equivocaba en que él no lo entendía. Estaban unidos, se recordó, así que podía ser honesto en todo sentido con él. Dio un largo suspiro, tomando delicadamente la mano de Leonard entre las suyas, en un beso vulcano, y luego beso su nudillo.

―Tiene razón, no soy un omega, pero soy un vulcano. Cuando tenga mi pon farr, si es que lo tengo pues soy mestizo, entenderé perfectamente su posición como omega, mi querido doctor. Estaré a su completa merced.

Sintió el ego del médico hincharse al saberse dueño de ese vulcano, y aunque no entendía del todo que carajos era un pon farr, el saber que tendría al otro bajo su poder fue algo especialmente dulce. Eso le alegro al grado de sentirse generoso y estirarse para dar un delicado besito en los labios del otro.

Claro, brincaron cuando la puerta se abrió. Ahí lo vieron, al capitán Pike. Spock no sabía quién lo acompañaba, pero Leonard sí. Reconoció a Marla y a su alfa salvaje casi de inmediato. Soltó una pequeña maldición mientras miraba al trio. El vulcano que les guiaba pregunto si necesitaban algo más, a lo que Pike negó pues Marla paso de él. Sus pequeños piecitos con tacones fueron directo a la cama de Leonard. Una vez ahí, apoyo ambas manitas de manicura roja sobre las mantas. Como eran mullidas, sus deditos casi se perdieron de vista. La cara mostraba un gesto de compasión que Leonard no creyó ni por un minuto, y cuando esa mano pequeña le tocó la mejilla, brincó de nuevo.

―En que deplorable estado estas, querido Leonard― Spock sintió el medio de Leonard, pero el médico fue bueno para encubrirlo.

― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, McGivers? ― Ella sonrió inocente.

―Supe de tu situación, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

La mano dio una gentil caricia en la delgada mejilla del sureño, quien no detuvo eso porque sentía la fría mirada del perro alfa de Marla. Ella deslizó la mano hasta el borde de bata de McCoy, sujetando la tela entre sus deditos, y dio un leve tirón. Ahí estaba todo lo que ella necesitaba. La herida en el cuello de Leonard. Él la miraba desafiante, pero ella solo dio un fingido suspiró de dolor.

―Oh, ¿este feo alfa te ha obligado? ― Preguntó. Su alfa sacó del bolsillo de su ropa un par de esposas especialmente diseñadas para contener a Spock.

―Fue consensuado― Se apresuró Leonard. El miedo comenzaba a llenarlo. Spock lo sintió, apretando la mano del médico entre las suyas. Iba a hablar, pero la mirada intensa de Pike le advirtió de una cosa: Qué él hablará no era nada listo.

―Entonces debo suponer que tu supresor funcionaba al 100% cuando esto ocurrió, ¿eh, Leonard? ― Silenció. Ella sonrió radiante.

Soltó el cuello de Leonard, tomando luego la mano del médico entre las suyas. Sus labios de un tono rojizo, a juego con su uniforme, hicieron un mohín de niña pequeña. Esa mujer era una perra loca, pensaron de inmediato Leonard y Pike. Spock simplemente no sabía que estaba pasando. Al menos, no sabía del todo, porque entendió perfectamente que él no iba a salir bien librado ahora.

―Pobre, pobre Leonard… Perdido en un planeta salvaje, y violado por un alfa desagradable, un mestizo salvaje. Pero no te preocupes, tu buena amiga Marla está aquí para ayudarte, todo estará bien. Khan, arresta al oficial Spock por violación e intento de homicidio contra un omega.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Leonard trató de pararse de la cama cuando Khan Noonien Singh sujetó a Spock de ambos brazos. Si vulcano hubiera sido un alfa común, hubiera dado pelea, pero no lo era. El vulcano se limitó a fruncir el ceño confundido por las acciones, sintiendo como el moreno lo esposaba. Los sentimientos de pánico y preocupación lo llenaron. Leonard de nuevo intentaba pararse, pero esa mujer, Marla, evitaba que pudiera hacerlo. Ella lo tenía bien sujeto del torso, aplicando todo su peso para incapacitar al médico.

La mirada de Marla era aterradora. Tenía ese par de ojitos delineados fijos en el alfa, casi con un placer enfermo. Ver a un alfa sometido, parecía ser el entretenimiento principal de esa agente de la Flota. La mano de largas uñas se afirmó sobre el hombro de Leonard, este se quejó del dolor. Las uñas estaban perforando su piel, aun así sujetó a Marla por las muñecas, para sacarla de sobre de él.

Ni bien Marla cayó sobre la cama, empujada por Leonard, Pike había sujetado al omega con fuerza por los hombros, para evitar que se acercara a Spock y Khan. Este último ya había sometido al vulcano hasta ponerle ambas esposas y sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza con una mano, para obligarlo a tomar una incómoda postura de brazos estirados hacía atrás y cabeza hacia delante. Spock había gruñido al sentir eso, cerrando fuerte los ojos para reprimir el dolor. Las esposas estaban demasiado ajustadas, hiriendo sus muñecas, pero se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de romperlas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, viendo a Leonard. A su omega que gruñía intentando soltarse de Pike, sintiendo el dolor y el miedo de forma tan intensa que lo transmitía por medio de su unión. Leonard estaba asustado de que saliera herido. Su lado alfa, ese protector y dominante, le dijo que luchará, que se zafará a esos dos y se llevará a su omega a un lugar seguro, donde pudiera cuidar de él. Sin embargo, el lado lógico le hizo ver lo obvio: El humano que lo sometía no era un alfa cualquiera, era demasiado fuerte.

―No haga esto difícil― La voz de Pike fue apenas un murmullo al oído de Leonard, sujetando al omega aun. Sintió como el sureño se tensó por la cercanía. ―, tienen a mi hija… y Khan no es más que un prisionero, puedes salvar a Spock, pero en su juego…

Leonard supo que tenía razón. Dejó de luchar, mirando a los ojos a Spock. Deseo poder decirle que lo salvaría, que haría algo, pero no podía decir nada. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo los deditos de Marla apoyarse en su hombro, como afirmándolo al suelo… esa mano se sintió tan pesada, como plomo.

Spock lo miraba a él, sintiendo la gran y fuerte mano de Khan sobre su cabeza, apretando con fuerza. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron, sintió dolor. Pero sus ojos jamás dejaron de mirar a Leonard McCoy, y asintió, casi como si supiera que tenía el otro en mente, aunque en realidad no era así. Él podía sentir la determinación del otro, y por eso sabía que Leonard tenía una idea.

A empujones, Khan sacó a Spock fuera de la enfermería. Leonard no dejó de verlo hasta que le fue imposible seguir haciéndolo; se quedó de pie, estático. Sentía un vacío en el estómago, de repente todo era tan lejano. Distante. Era como no estar ahí, pero como si tampoco pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de ese lugar horrible. Sintió la voz de Marla, pero en realidad no entendió nada de lo que le dijo. Lento volvió la vista a ella, con un gesto de confusión, arqueando ambas cejas.

―¿Qué?

―Vaya, de verdad estas confundido― Marla sonrió quedo, con compasión, y apretó su mano fuerte. ―. Dije que todo irá bien. Ahora te preocupas por Spock por que no tienes tu supresor, pero ya verás que una vez en tus cinco sentidos, lo que le pasa el alfa te dará perfectamente igual. Así te darás cuenta de que Spock abusó de ti.

―Si el supresor estuviera en mi cuerpo, y aun así mantengo mi versión, ¿me creerás que no fue una violación?― Le pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

Marla hizo un mohín, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de enfado. Leonard supo que sí, que si mantenía su versión con el supresor en su sangre, Spock estaría libre. Asintió y soltó su brazo del agarre de Marla para comenzar a andar con toda la dignidad que le era posible, a pesar de que aún se sentía mareado.

―Pues andando, no hay tiempo que perder. Tengo una cirugía que hacerme.

.-.-.-.-.

Spock estaba siendo arrastrado por Khan por los pasillos. Al comienzo, cuando Marla aun podía oírlos, incluso le dio un par de golpes; pero cuando ya no eran visibles para nadie, Khan suavizó su trato. Dio un largo suspiro, soltando la cabeza del vulcano. Lo sujeto solo del brazo, para asegurarse de que no fuera a huir, y siguió caminando con relativa calma.

El vulcano notó el cambio, pues era imposible no notarlo, y le miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja. Ninguno dijo nada. Spock se limitó a caminar por donde le era indicado, Khan solo guiaba. El silencio era tenso, pero de algún modo, Spock noto que Khan entendía su posición perfectamente.

De repente, Khan dejó de andar. Miró al alfa a los ojos, y suspiró. Soltó a Spock para sacar del bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno a la boca, comenzando a buscar su encendedor. El otro alfa miraba eso sin más. No intento escapar, solo se quedó de pie observando como Khan sacaba su encendedor del bolsillo de su chaleco y encendía el cigarrillo, dando una profunda calada.

―No se puede fumar aquí.

Khan lo miró, una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro. Bien, quizás no fue lo que Khan esperaba que el vulcano le dijera, pero le agradaba que entendía su postura y no iba a hacer nada que la empeorará en realidad. Dio dos caladas más y apago el cigarrillo contra la palma de su mano, acostumbrado. Guardo aquello en su bolsillo de nuevo, y asintió.

―Estás metido en mierda hasta el cuello… ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Spock.

―Bien, Spock, los omegas te quieren muerto. Cuando me dijo de ti, y de tu condición, no creí que serían tan idiotas para dejarse atrapar, pero ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer, y tú, Spock, más te vale obedecer lo que te digamos.

Spock frunció el ceño. Entendía que alguien estaba moviendo hilos de forma discreta para sacarlo del embrollo, pero… ¿Quién? Asintió lento a Khan, como procesando la información. Khan lo sujetó del brazo de nuevo.

―¿Exactamente a quienes debó obedecer?― Le preguntó comenzando a andar como le indicó con el tirón de brazo.

―Lo descubrirás a su tiempo, ahora tenemos que llevarte ante el consejo Omega.

Spock no hizo más preguntas, solo caminó al lado de Khan hasta la nave.

.-.-.-.-.

Si bien, Leonard creyó que iba a tener la cirugía una vez que estuviera en la estación espacial de la Flota, las cosas no eran para anda así. Fue en el mismo transporte de reconocimiento que Spock a la nave principal. Todo el caminó tuvo que verlo esposado, siendo vigilado por Khan, y no pudo cruzar palabra alguna con él. Marla no lo permitió.

Convencida de que hacía lo mejor para Leonard, la mujer impidió la comunicación y apenas llegaron a la nave, ordeno a Khan que se llevará al vulcano. Luego, sujetando a Leonard de la mano de forma obstinada, miró a uno de sus hombres, sonriendo con una malicia propia de esa perra.

―Arreste al capitán Kirk y sus hombres, tráiganlos a bordo.― Ordenó.

Pike y Leonard la miraron, ambos muy sorprendidos.

―¿Arrestarás a Kirk? ¿Por qué?― Leonard soltó su mano de mala gana. Su ceño fruncido dejaba claro su desagrado ante tal orden. Marla, convencida ya de que él no iba a ceder a su juego de tomarlo de la mano y andar así, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

―Es un criminal, querido, abandono a sus hombres en un planeta desolado, eso dio pie a que Spock te violará, claro está― Le dijo como si hablara con un niño. ―. Andando, hay un dispositivo que instalarte, espero que ese idiota no dañara tus receptores neuronales, porque entonces si estaríamos en un problema.

―Él no es un idiota.

Aunque replicó, caminó a su lado. Fue hasta la sala médica con ella. Un médico omega esperaba por él. Dio las claras instrucciones de limpieza, rapo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Leonard, y finalmente fue sedado. La cirugía tuvo comienzo a los cinco minutos de iniciado el efecto del sedante.

.-.-.-.-.

Spock fue puesto en una celda de la prisión de la nave. Khan lo llevo personalmente, pero al encerrarlo, metió un papel en los pantalones de Spock. Este no dijo nada, acepto ser encerrado y se sentó en la cama dispuesta para él como prisionero. Apenas se quedó a solas, reviso aquella nota entregada por Khan.

" _No hables durante ningún momento del proceso, deja a los omegas hacer su propio circo. Te sacaremos antes de la sentencia. Destruye este papel."_

Spock trozó aquello en diminutos pedazos, sin entender que pasaba, pero decidió que lo prudente era obedecer. Nadie lastimaría a Leonard si obedecía. Su prioridad era Leonard.

A la media hora de estar ahí sentado, Kirk junto otros tripulantes del Enterprise, fueron llevados a prisión. El rubio fue puesto en el mismo espacio que él. Le asombro ver el estado en que el capitán estaba, los moretes eran muy llamativos, y le sangraba la nariz. Fue obvio que Kirk dio pelea hasta que fue arrastrado abordo.

―Hola Spock― Le saludo, sentándose en el suelo. Limpió la sangre de su nariz con el torso de la mano. ―, es bueno ver que ya estas mejor.

―No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, capitán. Se ve peor que cuando lo miré esta mañana― Se levantó para ayudarlo a subir a la cama. Kirk se dejó ayudar de buen modo, gruñendo un poco por los golpes que había recibido de nuevo.

―Venga… no soy más el capitán Kirk, con suerte me dejen vivir para ser prisionero o me casen con un omega hijo de perra como lo es Marla… Solo Jim, ¿Cómo estás tú?

―Me preocupa Leonard.― Respondió, pero entendió perfectamente que su mejor amigo había perdido todo por él. ―Gracias, por lo que hiciste por nosotros.

―No agradezcas, al final no sirvió de nada. Ruega que sobrevivamos a esta Spock.

Y Spock así lo hizo.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Despertó jadeando, de un brinco quiso sentarse en la camilla donde estaba, pero no fue posible. Tenía un fuerte mareo que le impidió siquiera lograr incorporarse un poco. Quedó de nuevo tendido, desorientado y deslumbrado por las brillantes luces blancas del área médica. Tan inmaculadas que herían a la vista. Se cubrió con fuerza le cara, para evitar eso, mientras intentaba volver lentamente a sus cinco sentidos.

No le fue difícil, su mente estaba especialmente lucida, lo que le hizo notar que el supresor ya corría por sus venas. El pensamiento mismo lo llevó a tocar su nuca, la que se sentía dolorida. Le habían rapado el pelo, según pudo notar, e instalado el dispositivo _Luz_ con éxito. Eso último lo sabía por las ligeras alteraciones en su percepción. No sabía cómo explicarlas, pero su forma de percibir el mundo era _distinta_ a cuando su cuerpo hubo purgado el supresor. Las luces, sus manos, incluso su ideación sobre su propia persona era completamente diferente a cuando había estado en esa cueva, pasado su celo.

También la ideación que tenía de Spock. No se trataba de que ya no estuviera preocupado por él, en realidad estaba terriblemente preocupado, pero algo faltaba. No podía sentir esa sensación de pertenecía, de unión con él, y el enlace en sus mentes se sentía… torpe. Casi como vacío. Eso lo alarmó lo suficiente como para bajar de la cama, a pesar del mareo, y tomar una de las pad que estaban en un mueble cercano. Revisó el reporte de su intervención quirúrgica, se administró algo para el dolor y finalmente tomó algo de ropa de un closet pequeño donde disponían prendas para los pacientes. Se vistió con tanto cuidado pudo para no azotar por el mareo, y finalmente salió.

Había usado la pad para buscar a Spock, así que sabía que estaba en la prisión de la nave, pero realmente no sabía dónde carajos estaba. La pad había tenido la información restringida, así que no podía acceder a los planos. Necesitaba a alguien que le dijera donde estaba, pero, como si el universo conspirara en su contra, no había ni un alma en el largo pasillo de la nave. Por la iluminación, intuía que todos dormían. Decidido a dar con Spock, se apoyó en la pared para andar, hasta encontrar un punto de información (donde los novatos regularmente revisan la ubicación de los lugares para saber moverse) o a una persona que pudiera llevarlo.

Anduvo un largo tramo antes de encontrar el punto de información. Era una pad más grande, de casi 20", incrustada en la pared. Siempre parecía estar apagada, pero bastaba un ligero golpecito con la yema del dedo, para que se iluminara. Se frotó lento el cuello, evitando su nuca, mientras tecleaba con lentitud la zona que necesitaba buscar. El aparato le dio la información que necesitaba, por lo que sonrió quedo, al menos hasta leer que estaba a dos pisos de distancia, y que no solo Spock estaba encarcelado. Había una lista con los nombres de los prisioneros.

 _Chekov, Pavel._

 _Kirk, James T._

 _Pike, April._

 _Scott, Montgomery._

 _Spock_

 _Sulu, Hikaru._

 _Uhura, Nyota._

Dos cosas le hicieron sentirse confundido. La primera: Sus amigos estaban bajo arresto, ¿por qué? Ellos no habían hecho nada malo, en realidad solo habían ido a salvarlo. La segunda: April Pike era prisionera en la nave, pero, si su memoria no fallaba (y aun no lo hacía), April Pike no era más que una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años, hija de Christopher y Vina Pike. Conocía a ambos, Christopher era un capitán alfa muy respetado y Vina era una omega sumamente hermosa y gentil. No podía imaginar que hacía su hija ahí, por lo que frunció el ceño, intentando abrir la ficha de la niña. Pero no había registros.

Y luego el nombre de April Pike ya no estaba en la lista. Ni en ningún lado.

Antes de siquiera poder buscarlo, sintió unos pasitos casi danzarines sobre la loza del suelo. Reconocería el estúpido andar donde fuera. Era Marla. Cerró todo lo que abrió en el punto de información, para girarse lento. Aún estaba mareado, y confundido. Marla tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, pero llevaba un bonito vestido. Eso generaba un contraste entre la bella Marla, y la loca perra que en realidad era.

―¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Aun debes descansar otro poco― Le dijo, sus pies la llevaron hasta Leonard para sujetarle el brazo. Él lo apartó sin más.

―Quiero ver a Spock, y quiero que me expliques porque arrestaste a mis amigos.

Marla solo le miró, la sonrisa dejo de decorar sus labios. Cruzó sus delgados bracitos bajo sus senos, y con un gesto indicó a Leonard que le siguiera. El sureño hizo su mejor intento por seguirle el paso sin verse lastimero al apoyarse en la pared. El primer tramo, hasta el elevador, fue absoluto silencio. Marla no lo ayudó a andar, él no quiso que ella siquiera lo intentara. Una vez dentro del elevador, bajando los dos pisos que los separaban del piso de la prisión, ella sonrió de nuevo.

―Te advierto que sin el supresor, estas libre de estupideces omegas. Así que… cuando lo veas, probablemente no sientas absolutamente nada.

No le respondió, ni siquiera le miró. La idea de no sentir nada al ver a Spock le asustó. Antes de recuperar el supresor, él sentía cosas cuando lo miraba. Su vientre se sentía tibió, había una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, pero a la vez de comunión. Se podían entender sin palabras, con simples miradas. Incluso sin miradas, como cuando Spock fue pesado con su madre y a él le disgusto. Apenas pensó que el duende sangre verde era un cretino, este suspiró permitiendo que su madre lo abrazara y besara. La idea de perder eso, le hizo temblar.

Una parte de él le dijo que solo era Marla metiendo ideas en su cabeza, que no debía hacer caso. No iba a hacer caso. Salió del elevador apenas pudo, siguiendo los pasos de Marla por el largo pasillo. Era de noche, todos dormían, así que fue realmente llamativo para él el grupo que venía justo delante de ellos. Dos médicos, con trajes NBQ, caminaban por el lado cotnrario del pasillo, hacía el elevador. De la mano, llevaban a una niña de cabello rubio.

Era una niña preciosa, su cabello rubio era largo. Lo llevaba trenzado. Sin embargo, estaba terriblemente golpeada. Sus bracitos tenían feos hematomas evidenciando que la habían sujetado con fuerza. Su mejilla tenía un gran morete, su labio estaba roto. Sus dos ojos azules, enrojecidos por llorar, estaban hinchados. Uno tenía un derrame. Cojeaba al andar, arrastrando un poco el pie derecho. Sin duda alguna, había recibido una paliza. Leonard pensó inmediatamente en la pequeña April Pike.

Detuvo su marcha, volviendo la vista a la niña. La pequeña le devolvió la mirada, exhausta. Alentó su paso cuando se miraron, así que uno de esos médicos tiro de su bracito para hacerla andar. Luego se perdió devorada por el elevador. Marla también la miraba, así que cuando Leonard la miró, ella solo arqueo las cejas.

―¿Quién es ella?

―¿Esa chica? Una alfa huérfana que accedió a ayudar en investigación científica, pero tuvo un altercado con otros huérfanos. Le pusieron una paliza, sin duda― Suspiró entonces dramática, retomando el camino. ―. Los alfas son de lo peor, ¿no? Se matan entre ellos y nos violan a nosotros.

.-.-.-.-.

Los guardias habían perdido todo interés en dar las rondas, así que ambos alfas estaban sentados en sillas cómodas en la entrada, durmiendo un poco. Spock, en compañía del capitán Kirk, se encontraba en su propia celda, tendido en la cama que había escogido para no dejar al capitán en una cama que le lastimará más, pues estaba terriblemente golpeado. Según le había explicado el capitán, lo habían arrestado con lujo de violencia, y como había tratado de defender a Nyota, se habían ensañado especialmente con él.

Había hablado un poco con los otros, asegurándose de que estaban bien, y luego solo había estado meditando para poder saber cómo se encontraba Leonard. Hasta que paso algo que le alarmo sobre manera. Ya no era capaz de sentir a Leonard. Entendió entonces que Leonard había recuperado su supresor, seguramente el hombre no sería capaz de sentir su vínculo, pero asumía que estaba todo bien. Leonard seguramente se iba a sentir más confiado sobre lo que había pasado ahora que sentía la seguridad del supresor para no sentirse emocionalmente afectado, que sus memorias se vieran modificadas por sus sentimientos.

Mentía si no aceptaba que tenía sentimientos encontrados ante eso. Por un lado le disgustaba no poder sentir el vínculo con su omega, no poder sentir su aroma; pero a la par le hacía feliz saber que su omega se sentiría seguro ahora que no iba a padecer los males de un omega, ni iba a ser tratado diferente por su aroma. La situación le era agridulce.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, sería la primera vez que alguien iba a verlos. Se levantó del suelo para ir a la entrada de su celda, viendo a Leonard pasar por la entrada a esa zona. Iba con su uniforme, pero llevaba una gasa sujeta a la nuca, seguramente por la cirugía a la que debieron someterlo. Sus ojos azules recorrieron cada celda, asombrándose cada vez más de ver a sus amigos ahí, heridos. Al ver a Spock, su gesto cambió un poco. No hubo mucha sorpresa, pero si reconocimiento.

Se quedó ahí prado, con esos ojos azules fijos sobre Spock. Leonard se asombró a sí mismo al sentir, de repente, mucha ira. Recordaba con mayor claridad el celo, y sus conversaciones previas. Recordaba claramente su petición. Muerto antes que unido, y frunció el ceño. Marla sonrió radiante al notarlo, pero su gesto no duro.

―Fuera― Todos ahí notaron el tono frío de Leonard, y Marla, consciente de que era con ella, arqueó las cejas disgustada, pero no replicó. Simplemente salió de ahí, dispuesta a esperar afuera. Luego de eso, Leonard miró a uno de los guardias que había despertado por su tono agresivo y un poco alto. ―. Ábrela.

El alfa, acostumbrado a que los omegas le ladraran ordenes –¡malditos omegas!, solía pensar–, se levantó rápidamente para abrir la celda. Leonard pasó de él, tomando el botiquín médico del lugar. Aunque le costaba andar, simplemente se sentó al lado de Kirk, comenzando a revisarlo. El rubio arqueo una ceja, notando la tensión del ambiente, pero obedeció a Leonard cuando este le mando a sentarse.

No hubo conversación inicial, Leonard comenzó a revisar con ojo crítico la condición de Kirk. Si bien, estaba terriblemente golpeado, sobreviviría, no parecía tener nada roto y más que la hinchazón muscular, no había riesgo real de que cayera muerto o tuviera un pulmón perforado o algo. El alfa era rudo, pensó inyectando algo para el dolor. Finalmente se sentó en la cama, al lado de Kirk, y volvió la vista a Spock.

―Doctor, yo…

―Eres un grandísimo imbécil, tu duende sangre verde, eso eres― Miró entonces a Spock, y suspiró. ―. Quita esa cara, no se necesita un estúpido vínculo psíquico para saber que estas aterrado.

Spock no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladina. Creyó que no estaba manifestando gesto alguno, pero ahora notaba que a pesar de la _desconexión_ por el supresor, Leonard había aprendido una o dos cosas sobre él. Eso le alegró. Terminó por asentir para acercarse a él, no lo beso en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sino que unió sus dos dedos a los de él. Leonard no lo apartó, simplemente suspiró pasando una mano por el oscuro cabello de Spock, de repente asustado, así que solo se inclinó, besando esos labios, para luego sonreírle.

―Te sacaré de aquí.― Aseguró, pero en realidad… Leonard no había sentido nada con ese beso, y eso lo aterró.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Cualquiera que pudiera ver las dos recepciones llevadas acabo ese día en la estación de la Flota Estelar, en la orbita del planeta tierra, hubiera podido dar fe de la gran diferencia entre como fue la llegada de Leonard y la de sus amigos. El primero se vistió con su uniforme, sintiendo la cabeza mucho más relajada. Tomó un desayuno ligero con sus medicamentos correspondientes para los primeros efectos secundarios del supresor. Después, con el cabello algo arreglo y en compañía de Marla, él fue directo a la salida principal de la nave. Fue recibido por un comité de omegas perteneciente al consejo.

El omega líder del consejo sonrió de lado, mirando fijamente a quien era su más brillante omega. Estirando las manos a sus costados, realizo una leve reverencia ante Leonard, quien no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. En el fondo de su ser, disfrutaba de la reverencia de una persona tan importante, pero no perdía de vista la importancia de salvar a Spock de lo que fuera que pretendían hacerle.

―Bienvenido a casa, Leonard.

Zefram Cochrane era el omega más viejo en la tierra, y solo por aquella mujer que era su compañera había logrado conservarse joven, fuerte. Como el omega más brillante de todo el planeta, pronto se hizo del poder, y solía ser realmente imparcial ante todo lo que consideraba injusto. Puso su gran mano sobre el hombro de Leonard, invitándole a andar con él.

― ¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas? ― Quiso saber, andando con Leonard a su lado. Tras ellos iba la misma Marla y su alfa, aunque en un ponto del camino, Khan desapareció. Leonard ni siquiera notó aquello.

―Estoy bien, los médicos sabían bien lo que hacían, señor. Debería estar orgullosos de ellos― Zefram sonrió orgulloso.

Llevó a Leonard a una sala pulcra, de luces blancas y un equipo medico del lado derecho. En el izquierdo había grandes pantallas y un operador de traje blanco con un protector de ojos color naranja. En el centro una silla blanca con reposaderas de brazos. Se veía cómoda, pero le pareció realmente confuso, porque no sabía qué hacía ahí.

Leonard evitó mirar la silla, volvió la vista a Zefram. El viejo omega sonreía ladino mientras se quitaba aquel viejo gorrillo que solía usar de vez en cuando. Rasco su nuca sin cabello, y sin más dio una orden con la cabeza. El operador puso en marcha aquella máquina.

―Señor, sobre el alfa que se unió a mí, creo que hay un error muy grave― Leonard lograba mantener en calma su voz, pero el oír de aquel sonido, como un ventilador girando pesadamente, le hacía sentir incómodo. ―. Spock y yo decidimos voluntariamente…

―Hay una característica muy especial en la memoria, Leonard― El viejo sonrió acercándose al operador, revisando aquellas pantallas. Como Leonard pareció confundido por su interrupción, decidió continuar. ―. La memoria humana puede ser engañosa, se adapta influenciada por las emociones, ¿sabes? Lo que tus emociones como omega unido te digan que es voluntario, probablemente pudo ser una cruel experiencia, que tu cerebro transforma en positiva para salvar tu propia cordura. Tu deberías saberlo.

A grandes zancadas, aquel omega caminó hasta la silla. Paso sus grandes manos por los acolchonados hombros de la misma y dejo ver una especie de enchufe. Leonard sabía que eso iba en el aparato instalado en su nuca. Todos podían usarlo, era una interfaz utilizada para reparar daños. El medico se toco instintivamente la nuca, pero frunció el ceño.

Todo le parecía demasiado extraño, demasiado peligroso. Recordó la sensación de peligro después de lo de Gary. Se sentía similar, pero esta vez tenía en mente salvar a Spock, y nada iba a detener esa misión. Ni siquiera su miedo. Apretó los puños y asintió lento a lo dicho por Zefram.

― ¿Cómo puedo probar que fue voluntario?

―Siéntate en esta silla, revisaremos tus memorias, libres de hormonas, y entonces Spock será libre.

Leonard sintió miedo en la boca del estómago, pero ante la posibilidad de que Spock sería libre, asintió lento y se sentó.

.-.-.-.-.

La segunda recepción fue, en muchos sentidos, menos grata. Con una patada en la boca del estomago despertaron a Spock. Se doblo sobre si mismo, sujetando su vientre, tosiendo fuerte. Entre el estupor del dolor y el recién despertar, miró como a Kirk lo despertaban en misma situación. Todos fueron despertados de forma violenta. No hubo desayuno, ni atención medica para las heridas de Jim. Al contrario, fueron sometidos de forma violenta y esposados de manos. Luego fueron esposados uno al otro de tal forma que formaran una fila al andar. Jim al frente, y al final Spock.

Los sacaron de la nave por el acceso de carga, como si fueran prisioneros de alto peligro, y los llevaron por un pasillo estrecho hasta donde Khan estaba de pie. No estaba solo, estaba con el mismo Pike. El rubio tenía el rostro golpeado, y también estaba esposado, con un gesto solemne mientras dejaba que Khan lo agregará a la fila.

―Me haré cargo― Indicó el hombre, y comenzó a andar con ellos una vez que fueron despachados los guardias.

Caminaron un largo tramo en silencio. Spock observó a su alrededor, notó que no había cámaras en esos pasillos. Como si no quisieran que hubiera evidencia alguna de ellos, casi como si fueran a desaparecer. La idea logró que el lado alfa del vulcano se pusiera alerta, demasiado estimulado por los acontecimientos que había pasado en el ultimo tiempo. Sabía que sus compañeros pensaban igual, incluido Kirk, quien se sujetaba levemente el costado al andar, pero mantenía un rostro frío.

Khan se detuvo cuando giraron en un pasillo, y quedaron todos de pie tras de él. El alfa miró a todos lados antes de mirar al grupo de prisioneros, y frunció el ceño. Abrió una puertecita que daba a un almacén, y los metió ahí. Luego cerró. Tampoco había cámaras, pero si había material médico. El super humano puso seguro en la puerta antes de soltar a Kirk, indicando que se sentará para atender sus heridas.

―Están metidos en un lio― Les informó, comenzando a revisar al rubio. Pike lo miró confundido, pero a la par esperanzado.

―¿April, sabes algo de ella? ― Preguntó de inmediato, apretando las quijadas. Khan pareció no entender al comienzo, pero después negó lentamente con la cabeza, con gesto solemne.

―Era una niña ruda, pero no lo suficiente para soportar todo lo que le hicieron.

Todos guardaron silencio. Solo podían oír el movimiento de Khan al saturar las heridas de Kirk, la respiración de Pike. Todos notaron el acelerar de su respiración, todos sintieron el dolor, y a nadie le sorprendió el sollozo. Uhura puso sus manos en el hombro del alfa, quien se estaba comenzando a desmoronar lentamente, en su espacio, sobre sí mismo.

—Dirán que hubo una pelea entre chicos alfas, que April no sobrevivió a las lesiones. Te darán un castigo menor y te enviaran a casa, no pueden dejar a tu omega sola. No soportarían la muerte de una omega, y deben procrear más hijos para ellos, claro. Tu estás a salvo.

Pike no dijo nada, lloró en silencio. Su pequeña hija estaba muerta, pero Khan tenía cosas más urgentes. Terminó de atender a Kirk y dejo al rubio consolar a su gran amigo. El moreno solo sacudió sus manos para volver la vista al vulcaniano. Spock estaba inexpresivo, pero comprendía. Él no estaba a salvo, ni sus amigos ni Leonard. Su alfa se alertó, ¿dónde estaría Leonard en esos momentos? Separados no iba a poder protegerlo, no iba a poder evitarle sufrimiento; y aunque toda esa preocupación y seriedad llenaba su interior, no dijo nada. Mantuvo su cara inexpresiva mientras Khan tocaba su hombro.

―Lo siento, pero tu omega te traicionará. Dirá que lo violaste y serás sentenciado a muerte.

―Leonard no hará eso.

Spock se sorprendió a si mismo al responder eso con seguridad, casi enfadado de que Khan insinuará una traición, y el hombre negó, solemne. Entendía que Spock fuera incrédulo a sus palabras, pero el vulcano no se había criado como ellos, no sabía las sucias tretas de los omegas, ni la delicadeza de la _paz_ en la que vivían y que Spock amenazaba con su unión.

Era tonto e inocente.

―Lo hará. Lo harán hacerlo, fue puesto en un escáner de recuerdos para rememorar lo ocurrido.

―Entonces debería ayudarnos― Aseguró Sulu, hablando por primera vez. Khan lo miró, pero fue el propio Spock quien, entendiendo su situación, negó.

―La memoria puede ser reconstruida, Señor Sulu. ¿Qué debo hacer?

―No harás nada― Aseguró Khan, volviendo a esposar a Kirk y a formar la formación original, con el ceño fruncido. ―, iremos ahora al juicio, tu escucharás, no hablaras, y por la noche la resistencia alfa te sacara del planeta.

― ¿Qué pasará con Leonard? ― Quiso saber cuándo comenzaron a andar, pero Khan solo bufó volviendo al camino principal, para llevar a los prisioneros a juicio.

―Ya veremos, ahora tenemos que salvarte.


	17. Chapter 17

17

La vegetación a su alrededor se mecía lentamente. Era hermoso, pero estaba consciente de que esa no era la tierra. Por algún motivo, estaba descalzo, así que podía sentir el piso fresco, rico y húmedo. Entre sus dedos se metía la tierra mojada, era como cuando era niño, en su centro de crianza, cuando llovía. Sonrió con esa idea, y estaba ahí. En el centro de crianza, vestido con su túnica blanca y esos pantalones flojos que a veces se le veían enormes porque había sido un nene delgaducho. Sonrió viendo a los otros niños omegas, vestidos igual, correr entre la hierba en la noche. Recordaba ese día, el día de la búsqueda del tesoro, su profesor beta les hacía esa actividad cada año, para que salieran de la rutina.

" _Concéntrate, Leonard"_

Aquella voz lo devolvió al paraje selvático, espeso, donde el cielo brillaba sobre su cabeza y criaturas extrañas con grandes ojos y colmillos lo miraban, como cazándolo. Era de noche, eso le hizo estremecer. La luna brillaba, las estrellas parpadeaban. Sus pies fueron por si solos a una cueva. La entrada era pequeña, se confundía entre la maleza y la roca mohosa… Su propia voz proveniente de la cueva lo detuvo, temblando ante lo que era dicho.

― _Al menos ahora sé que me espera, ¿sabes? La primera vez que pase por esto, estaba solo… era un niño solo en un cuarto que apestaba a cloro… Fue humillante, la ropa se me pegaba por el sudor y el lubricante_ ― Decía su voz, cansada, temblorosa. ― _, lo peor fue el consolador… Nos dan consoladores, ¿sabes? Para que nos follemos a nosotros mismos…_

Las cosas a su alrededor temblaron, Leonard se llevo ambas manos a los ojos, y cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, estaba en esa habitación de paredes blancas y suaves, con un olor a cloro que quemaba la nariz. Un gran foco blanco iluminaba la habitación. Al lado derecho de sus pies descalzos estaba un consolador plástico transparente con la forma de un pene de alfa, poseía una pequeña bomba que haría que la punta se hinchara conforme era usado. Al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba un chiquillo.

Delgado, con la ropa blanca pegada por el sudor, por el lubricante que había formado un pequeño charco bajo su trasero. El chiquillo se sujetaba bruscamente el vientre, hipando. Miraba a Leonard con sus grandes ojos azules, confundidos, llenos de dolor. Era un niño que no entendía porque él, de entre toda la especie humana, tenía que pasar por eso…

" _Maldición Leonard, concéntrate, vuelve al alfa."_

Se sobresalto, de nuevo esa voz. Parpadeo buscando a su alrededor, pero el chiquillo había desaparecido, y la selva también. Estaba dentro de su viejo departamento, frente a la mesita del café. Se quedo helado observando a Gary, aquel que había creído su amigo. Se vio a si mismo, mas joven, con el rostro amoratado y las lágrimas corriendo por sus delgadas mejillas. Ambas manos sometidas, los pantalones en sus rodillas mientras el pene de Gary entraba y salía de su trasero, violándolo. Esa boca, de aliento repugnante, le susurraba al oído cosas obscenas sobre su cuerpo, sobre su interior mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Los ojos azules de Leonard se cruzaron con los azules del Leonard que estaba tirado en el piso, se observaron. El que estaba de pie retrocedió, el que estaba en el piso apretó los puños. "Suéltate", gritó el Leonard de pie, el del suelo se sacudió, sus manos acabaron en su cuello, protegiendo aquella parte de él.

La sala entera tembló y se volvió negra absoluta. Leonard se sintió tan confundido, mareado. Camino entre la espesa negrura, hasta que se vio a si mismo de nuevo. Jadeaba, con su rostro totalmente sonrojado y perlado de sudor. Estaba apoyado en la pared de cristal natural de color azul, que lo reflejaba perfectamente. Sus rodillas estaban apoyadas en su pecho, con fuerza.

― _Spock_ ― Aquel Leonard apoyado en aquella roca, murmuró ese nombre. Spock estuvo pronto sentado, al lado del Leonard de pie, que sintió una profunda incomodidad, confundido. ― _, si es demasiado para usted… Máteme. Si el celo es demasiado fuerte… solo asesíneme…_

― _De acuerdo_ ― Acordó aquel Spock, mirando a Leonard con un gesto extraño, casi con… piedad.

El Leonard de pie se sintió raro. Eso había pasado, sí. En el planeta donde él y Spock se habían quedado varados… si, eso había ocurrido poco antes del celo. Podía recordarlo, a medias, pero lo recordaba. Trato de alcanzarse a si mismo, para decirse algo, pero de se encontró en el fondo de la cueva, mirando hacia la entrada.

Se vio a si mismo, acurrucado contra una roca, en posición fetal, empapado en sudor y lubricante. Casi igual que aquel chiquillo vestido de blanco. Vio a Spock entrar, su expresión estoica había cambiado. Era distinta, hizo sonrojar al Leonard de pie. Ese Spock se inclinó frente al otro, acariciando su mejilla delgada, con suavidad.

― _Me duele…_ ― Dijo aquel Leonard, con voz lastimera, casi llorando.

― _Te ayudaré._ ― Fue la respuesta.

Como si fueran de agua, la imagen y todos sus componentes se escurrió hasta el suelo, hasta desaparecer. Leonard se vio en la oscuridad de nuevo, confundido. Miro sus manos, entendiendo que él pidió la muerte antes de que Spock lo marcara.

Spock si había abusado de él.

Era igual que todos los alfas, y lo había violado sin compasión. Spock merecía la muerta misma.

Entonces, abrió los ojos, sentado en aquella silla en el laboratorio de Zefram, que lo miraba interesado, esperando saber que diría.

― ¿Y bien? ― Pregunto ansioso. ― ¿Spock es tan bueno como tu celo te hizo ver?

Leonard no respondió, pero no fue necesario. Zefram sonrió complacido.

―Haré que se te haga justicia, Leonard.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Spock pasó la noche en una celda de 3x3, agazapado en un duro catre intentando recordar todas las instrucciones que Khan le había dado apresuradamente. Debía quedarse ahí, no debía intentar contactar con McCoy. Durante el juicio no debía hablar, ni siquiera alegar su inocencia. Silencio, fue algo en lo que Khan hizo profundo hincapié. No comprendía del todo el proceder del alfa, pero estaba consciente de que, a esas alturas, no tenía nada más que aquel hombre. En la celda de al lado, Kirk se movía murmurando algo incomprensible, obviamente afectado.

Sus mejores amigos iban a ser puestos uno contra el otro, y según entendió a Khan… iban a estar seguros de asesinarse uno al otro, al menos el doctor. Kirk termino por dejar caer su peso sobre la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Del otro lado estaba Spock, recostado en su catre, mirando al techo. Ambos en absoluto silencio, Ambos temiendo el mañana en realidad…

―Él no te traicionara, Spock. Leonard no es así, no importa lo que Khan diga… No lo hará.

La voz del capitán dejaba claro que necesitaba aferrarse a la idea de que su amigo no iba a dejarlos, pero Spock estaba seguro que si alguien sabía que de alguna forma Leonard los traicionaría, era él. Trato de imaginarse a Kirk en el centro de crianza alfa, trato de imaginar al chiquillo rubio temblando ante la idea de que los omegas lo atraparan.

La imagen mental le hizo sentir lastima por los alfas en el planeta tierra. Él había sufrido, ciertamente, pero su sufrimiento radico en la soledad. Era el único en su tipo en su círculo, no conocía a nadie más, Era único, pero no estuvo solo. Cuando se sentía triste, cuando estaba enfermo, cuando se sentía fuera de lugar, siempre podía correr a los brazos de su madre, siempre podía esconder su rostro en ese vientre cálido, aferrarse a su cintura… Siempre estaba ella ahí.

Para Kirk no fue así.

Estuvo solo toda su infancia. Desde que era un pequeño bebé, desde que una maquina fría extrajo sangre de su pequeño pie para determinar su género, él estuvo abandonado. Era solo un chiquillo que podía ser alejado de sus pares para ser torturado, para obligar a su padre a hacer cosas, para intimidar a su madre. Imaginaba que ahora Kirk estaba reviviendo aquel miedo, el pavor de que entrarán a media noche para arrebatarte de tu cama, para llevarte a donde podías no volver a salir.

―Capitán― Tuvo entonces el deseo de ser empático, de demostrar algo, por pequeño que fuera, por ese hombre. ―, estaré bien. Se lo prometo.

―No prometa cosas que no puede cumplir, Spock.

Spock simplemente sonrió levemente, consciente de como serían las cosas, de que si Khan no cumplía, su existencia podía terminar, aun así, solo se acurruco en la cama.

―Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, James, nunca te mentiría.

La risita de Kirk le dejo claro que no le creía en lo más mínimo.

.-.-.-.

El juicio estaba agendado a primera hora de la mañana. Leonard había despertado con tiempo de sobra, tomado sus medicamentos y dado una ducha. Un medico superviso la recuperación de su nuca, y pronto estuvo enfundado en su uniforme de gala, en la sala del juicio. La gente volvió sus ojos a él, atentos, cuando entro al lugar. Se sintió terriblemente observado, pero no detuvo su marcha. Sus ojos observaron a sus colegas, a Marla y su alfa, que se veía tenso.

Y entonces la vio.

Amanda Grayson vestía una túnica oscura, con una pequeña tela vaporosa en marrón cubriendo su cabello canoso. Sus ojos claros estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, pero con su gesto altivo realmente fijo en aquel hombre, demasiado atento. Leonard sintió una punzada extraña en el pecho, pero paso de la omega y su esposo vulcano, para tomar su lugar en la sala, como el ofendido.

A su lado se sentó una chiquilla Omega, aparentemente su vocera, por si él determinaba no hablar con el acusado, con aquel que fue anunciado justo en ese momento. Todas las cabezas volvieron sus ojos a la puerta, abierta de par a par, por la cual entraron dos guardias con armas en sus manos. Cada uno sostenía el extremo de una cuerda de metal especializado para vulcanos que se conectaban a un ajustado collar metálico con una luz parpadeante, seguramente monitoreando el ritmo sanguíneo del vulcano.

Spock llevaba el rostro enverdecido, por un fuerte golpe en la cara, las manos esposadas con fuerza, incapaz de separarlas mucho de sus brazos. Cojeaba un poco, no por las esposas que sujetaban sus tobillos, parecía haber una lesión más arriba, a la altura de su cadera. Sus ojos oscuros no miraban a nadie, salvo a Leonard. A su omega.

Tenía el corazón detenido al notar que Leonard le dirigía una mirada dura, una mirada fría. Los ojos claros del doctor solo parecían enfocarle con… desagrado. Recordó la instrucción de Khan, no hablar con Leonard. Contrario a su deseo de ir y abrazarle con fuerza, de besarle, se limitó a tomar su lugar, él no contaba con un intermediario, ni un abogado, nada.

Zefram, aquel humano que era el líder de toda la civilización, se sentó al frente. A su lado, los jueces a determinar su futuro, todos ellos omegas, claro estaba. Cualquiera podría notar lo injusto de la situación, ya que el destino de ese alfa dependía de aquellos omegas claramente discriminatorios. Uno de ellos, regordete y de tupido pelo castaño, se levanto para leer el resumen de hechos, convirtiendo una misión fallida, una lucha por supervivencia y la unión de Spock con Leonard en una acción deliberada, cruel y planificada para forzar a un omega a ser suyo.

Aquel juicio, y las 3 horas que duró, fue una mentira tras otra, desdibujando al concentrado y metódico Spock, para dar paso a un cruel, sádico y sanguinario alfa que solo buscaba satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos con un omega inocente e incapacitado para defenderse debido a sus lesiones. Todos los presentes parecían terriblemente asombrados del monstruo que vivió entre ellos bajo la fachada de un vulcano justo e inteligente.

―Creo que todo ha sido dicho― Concluyó Zefram, suspirando dramáticamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. ―, solo queda preguntar lo obligado. Leonard McCoy, en pleno uso de tus facultades gracias al supresor, ¿puedes indicarnos si tu unión fue deseada?

Spock volvió la vista a Leonard, Amanda miró al médico. La sala se sumergió en un profundo silencio mientras Leonard volvía la vista clara a Spock, observando el rostro enverdecido por los golpes. Aparentemente, Spock no tenía expresión alguna, pero no era así. En el fondo temblaba, quería llorar, quería gritarles a todos que todo lo dicho era mentira, y que jamás había lastimado a Leonard, así que cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del médico, espero, realmente espero, que su unión, que ese lazo entre ellos, dejará saber al medico que estaba asustado.

―No, hubiera preferido la muerte.

La voz de Leonard sonó como distante, mientras decía aquellas palabras, no solo sellando el destino de Spock, sino que, además, rompiendo su corazón.


End file.
